


Lane of Legendary Love

by Serenity_Searcher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week, Clexa week 2018 rivals in a secret relationship, Cute texts, F/F, Indra is cool, Not about the game about the relationship, Pikes a dick, The teams are so good to each other, how can you date and be on rival teams, pro gamers, rival teams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Searcher/pseuds/Serenity_Searcher
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are the mid lane stars of two rival League of Legends teams. They play against each other on stage and are known as two of the best players in the legue. There is more than simple respect brewing between them though. It may revolve around League of Legends but its more focused on the people that are playing it. For Clexa week 2018 Rivals in a secret relationship.





	1. Spring Split

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my effort for Clexa week 2018 day 5? Rivals in a secret relationship. Basically The story revolves around League of legends but I barely actually cover any of the ingame stuff. Sometimes I go into game for the communications and so forth. This is also written a little differently from my normal stuff so any and all feedback is immensely appreciated. Anyway let these two never die, enjoy.

The fans cheered as the ten players walked out on to the stage to start setting up their personal peripherals. It was the last game of both the day and the first round-robin of the NA LCS Spring Split and it was between the two undefeated teams; Arkadia and Trikru. These two teams had been dominant all season but nowhere was more dominant than their mid laners; Skyprincess for Arkadia and Heda for Trikru. These two girls had been hyped up in the early weeks and their sheer skill and gameplay had proven them both worthy of the hype.

Clarke Griffin, the blue eyed blonde who went by Skyprincess in game kept an ear out as the casters went through their pre-game overview and hyping up the crowd for what everyone had booked as the match of the week and potentially one of the best games of the season so far.

“On the blue side today we have Trikru. Top lane we have Grounder, in the jungle we have AlteredCarbon, the Commander of the midlane Heda, with Natblida and Fleimkeepa as adc and support.” Kane one of the two casters for the game said.

“And this game’s red team is Arkadia with Spacewalker in the top lane, Skaisword in the jungle, Skyprincess trying to keep her mid lane crown, with Mecharaven and Guardbrother as adc and support” Titus the more analytical of the two casters today said.

Clarke looked over at the Trikru lineup and was met with the piercing green eyes of Heda, otherwise known as Lexa Woods. The girls had known each other through League of Legends for a long time, always pushing each other to be better and now that they were both pro level players were competing to be the best mid laner in North America with eyes on international competition. Lexa gave a smirk and wink at Clarke as the players loaded in to the lobby to get ready for the game. It was probably just nerves making Clarke’s stomach flip around like that. Nine games on stage meant that Clarke was able to keep her nerves in check but this game was bigger than any of the others. The voice of their coach Pike came through her headset, he was intense as ever.

“This is our time, we will take them down and be the soul owners of first place. I am done sharing with these upstart rookies. This is our time. I want to you to go out hard early and show them just how powerful we can be” Pike said, his voice hard. He hated the Trikru team for some unknown reason, Clarke didn’t care, Heda was a very challenging opponent and she was looking forward to meeting the cute girl in game on stage.

Champion select went back and forward quickly with Pike drafting a more early game composition while Indra, the coach of Trikru was more focused on safer lanes with an aim to scale later in to the game. It was a risky strategy relying on winning before Trikru got too powerful.

_Game time: 20 minutes_

Clarke was playing exceptionally well; keeping her team in the match despite the rapidly deteriorating situation. The early game plays that they had tried had backfired and now Trikru was in a dominant position with Heda leading the charge.

Clarke and Lexa steered their champions towards each other in the middle lane once again. The two girls were evenly matched in skill and reduced each other to low health before backing away to heal before the next fight.

“Heda is seriously good, she’s matching every move I make. I can’t kill her without dying” Clarke said. If Clarke couldn’t contain Lexa’s champion the game was going to get much worse very quickly. Arkadia made one last desperate attempt at a fight but were defeated and the game ended shortly after.

Soundly beaten by Trikru the Arkadia team sat in their chairs waiting for the team to come over and shake their hands. A loss like that was always hard to take but it being the first loss of the season on stage it hurt more. Clarke offered her congratulations on a well-played game and then Lexa walked up for her turn.

“You played really well today” Lexa said as she grabbed her hand. It was warm and soft and gave Clarke a tingling feeling as she looked into Lexa’s brilliant green eyes and dazzling smile. As Lexa walked away Clarke realised that she had left a note in her hand, there wasn’t any time to look at it now so Clarke slipped it into her pocket and finished congratulating the winning team. Heda was an interesting player but Lexa seemed a very appealing person.

…

Lexa was leaning back in her chair looking at the changes in the current patch which the LCS would start to play on next week when she heard the small blip of a chat notification from her game. It was a friend request from Griifinsky; Lexa smiled at the thought that Clarke had quickly added one of her alternate named accounts that the note had asked her too. Quickly clicking accept Lexa opened a chat window with Clarke.

 **Lexa:** Hey Clarke, thanks for adding me. I really enjoyed playing against you and was wondering if we could play on the same team sometimes. Be great to hang out with you a bit more, even if it’s only virtually.

 **Clarke:** No worries, you’re one hell of a player. Be nice to have you on my team sometimes ;)

Lexa laughed at the winky face and the sheer cheek Clarke did, her stomach did a small flip as well.

 **Lexa:** Well I was going to spend a few hours practicing solo, would you care to join me? Oh and I’m always on the team of a pretty lady ;)

 **Clarke:** Sure thing, I was going to do some practice too.

Lexa invited Clarke to a party and they joined the queue. The hours flew by as the two girls dominated game after game and they were constantly engaged in flirty banter. Lexa hadn’t even noticed that it was dark outside by the time Anya or AlteredCarbon walked up behind her to check how she’s doing and if she planned to eat anytime soon.

“What do you mean am I going to eat it’s only, wow, fuck it’s ten?” Lexa asked looking down at the clock in surprise, Clarke and her had been having so much fun together that Lexa had ignored the time and apparently also the rumbles in her stomach.

“What has you so distracted Lexa?” Anya asked as Lexa sent off another chat message before closing down her game. Clarke was so much fun to play with and against and talk to. This thought made Lexa smile. Noticing that she was smiling Lexa realised that she might like Clarke.

“Oh fuck, Indra isn’t going to like this.” Lexa said as she joined the rest of her team to relax.

…

The season continued on with Trikru and Arkadia winning every game and Clarke and Lexa playing together a few a week. Their banter was still flirty but they were learning more about each other. The final week of the regular season would see the rematch between Arkadia and Trikru, right before playoffs. That week had Pike and Indra, the coaches of Arkadia and Trikru respectively had made their sheer distaste for each other known. Pike had even been ranting about it during weekly practice forcing Clarke to send a discreet message to Lexa that maybe they shouldn’t play together this week, just to be safe. Lexa had agreed but neither realised just how hard the week was going to be.

The whole week was spent building up the hype for the two best teams to go against each other once again. Would Arkadia be able to claim revenge or would Trikru manage to go through the whole regular season undefeated?

The teams were getting set up and Clarke just sent Lexa a quick message.

 **Clarke:** I missed you this week :(

 **Lexa:** I missed you too, this week sucked. Don’t cry too much when we win though, mess up your cute face.

 **Clarke:** Pfft as if you’re going to win that easy. You love my face all the time.

 **Lexa:** Yeah I do. You do have a cute face, catch you after? Good luck.

 **Clarke:** Same to you cutiebutt.

Their brief conversation ended and they instantly put their game faces on ready to play some high quality league of legends. The last game of the regular season and Trikru and Arkadia would each get a week off because of how the playoffs worked.

 

Their brief conversation ended and they instantly put their game faces on ready to play some high quality league of legends. The last game of the regular season and Trikru and Arkadia would each get a week off because of how the playoffs worked.

This week off could let Clarke and Lexa spend some time together in game and maybe even out of game, but they were very far from friends on stage.

The game that they played to finish the season was an intense hour long affair that left Trikru victorious once again. The defeat annoyed Clarke but it was a team game and Arkadia now had a real team goal; meet Trikru in the final and get a win.

…

“That was not a good finish to the season. You had them on the back foot for much of that game and then you just let them back in and lost.” Pike was angry but it wasn’t deserved. Arkadia had been unable to win the game and Trikru had managed to take advantage of their mistakes.

“We still finished second and get a week off, they took advantage of our mistakes. They played really well” Clarke said defending her team.

“Whatever, you better work your arse off to win your way into the final and beat them. No excuses, and don’t even interact with them, unless you have to in your solo practice.” Pike

said and stormed out to cool off. He hated losing but losing to Trikru seemed worth than any other time.

Clarke just grumbled to herself, wanting to put her idea of going out with Lexa on hold for the time being. “I’m going to go do some solo practice for a bit, catch you later” Clarke said heading to her computer.

“You think she’s okay?” Octavia also known as Skaisword asked.

“She’s been off all week, doesn’t help that Pike’s grumpier than usual” Brotherguard or Bellamy said.

…

Clarke: Lexa, can we postpone our date a bit?

Lexa: Any particular reason?

Clarke: Pike’s a dick.

Lexa: Let me guess he basically said practice practice practice?

Clarke: No, he basically said work hard and don’t interact with you guys at all.

Lexa: Dick indeed. I still get to play with you though right?

Clarke: Of course. Playing with you is so much fun and screw Pike. I just think we should wait a little to actually go on our date.

Lexa: Fair enough, just make sure we meet in the final, we can go on our date after the playoffs are done. We could even go somewhere in New York if we make the grand final.

Clarke: Deal. Very excited, now we going to kick some arse or just flirt?

Lexa: Both as always my dear.

…

The finals went as expected with Arkadia and Trikru both smashing their way through to the final in Madison Square Gardens. The arena was absolutely packed with fans excited to see the two best teams in North America in a best of five games series.

Lexa looked around and took in the spectacle of it all but then looked across to the Arkadia players and saw Clarke’s eyes shining with delight taking in the awe inspiring sight. The thousands of people screaming and cheering. Lexa enjoyed the moment but realised that there was one way that it could be better; if Clarke was beside her instead of opposite her. Pushing that thought aside Lexa turned her focus to the games ahead.

“This is what we have worked for all these months, today is the day we lift the cup. Before that though just know that I am incredibly proud of all of you. It doesn’t matter the result of today just go out and give them one hell of a show.” Indra said, her pre game pep talks were short and to the point. The Trikru team was excited and ready. They loaded into the first game lobby and the Spring Split Final had begun.

…

_Game 2 game time 12 minutes_

After losing the first game Arkadia was playing hard, constantly building pressure and looking for any chance to take and press an advantage. After the whole split being right behind Trikru they were not leaving this series without at least one victory.

“We have to keep up the pressure, we can’t let them back into this game” Clarke said taking full control of the situation. She ran into Lexa’s character and managed to use the advantage she had gained to send her back to the base. “Got you this time” Clarke said quietly.

“Good work Clarke, keep it up” Octavia; their jungler Skaisword said as she helped MechaRaven and BrotherGuard push the tower,

Clarke stayed focused as she commanded her team, making decisive decisions that allowed Arkadia to pick up their first ever win against Trikru in 27 minutes of game time.

Breathing a sigh of relief at their victory Clarke chanced a look over at the Arkadia players and she saw Lexa looking at her with a smile. Even after being beaten she still was always happy to see Clarke. It was that thought that made Clarke think that playing opposite Lexa had a time limit.

…

_Game 4 game time 48 minutes_

Trikru held the series lead at 2 games to 1 and the fourth game was turning into a true clash of titans. Forty eight minutes of move and countermove, attack and defence, blow and counterblow. Lexa was proud that Clarke and Arkadia had found a way to claim a victory against Trikru. She was happy to see that they were giving the massive crowd an incredible show as they battled for the cup.

“Anybody seeing anything that we can take advantage of?” Lexa asked as she duelled with Clarke’s character for what felt like the 100th time that day.

“Nothing yet” Anya the jungler AlteredCarbon said as they again came away from a fight. Neither side was giving an inch and it was so tense that the slightest lapse in concentration could end the game. The minutes crawled by but then Clarke made a slight mistake, walking just a little bit too far forward and she was caught and killed. The resulting fight allowed Trikru to take the series 3-1 and the Spring Split trophy.

The screams of the crowd drowned out any noise that Trikru had been making in their celebrations as they crossed the stage to shake the hands of Arkadia. The series had been long and intense, and when Lexa reached Clarke the soft smile was all for her.

“You played so well today, this was fantastic.” Lexa said and hugged Clarke. “Looking forward to tomorrow?”

“Of course, finally we get to spend some time together without having to worry about League and the LCS and practice.” Clarke said, smiling widely despite the loss she had just received. There was something about that smile that made Lexa feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“Go celebrate Lexa, I’ll see you tomorrow” Clarke said.

…

Clarke and Lexa met at a busy café for food and coffee. They were finally peacefully left alone. They loved their team members but they were around them so often any peace and privacy from them was welcomed. The conversation flowed easily about anything and everything. They were only briefly interrupted when the waitress brought out an extra-large slice of cake for the two girls to share.

Lexa’s cheeks turned a light pink when Clarke cut a piece with her spoon and held it out for Lexa. It was a spur of the moment decision and she was rewarded with the colour and a delightful moan when Lexa tasted the cake. Clarke let out a small giggle at how cute Lexa was being without trying which caused Lexa to go even pinker.

After dessert Clarke Lexa kept talking for another hour before they had to leave. Neither of them wanted to. Clarke stood and helped Lexa to her feet and pulled her into a tight hug, it was warm and Clarke felt like she was made to fit in Lexa’s arms. Looking into Lexa’s eyes Clarke saw them flicking down to her lips so she leaned in and kissed Lexa.

It was as though fireworks exploded in the air when their lips met. Lexa’s lips were soft and warm and they melted to Clarke’s touch, she even heard a little whimper from Lexa as their lips met. Clarke was about to deepen the kiss when she was stopped by a surprised shout from nearby.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me?” Octavia shouted in surprise.


	2. Mid Season Invitational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The international tournament between the Spring and Summer splits is being held in China this year. Lexa and Trikru go and Clarke and Lexa spend time apart but message each other a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO the mid season invitational is a tournament that happens around this time each year and it takes the champion from each of the premier regions and a couple of wildcard regions for a tournament. These crowds can be in the thousands. I have played on stage in a similar setup to the pro players in front of a crowd of fifty or so and that was an experience I won't forget. I just grabbed that feeling and ramped it up. Hopefully I captured this feeling adequetly. I know this story revolves around a competitive computer game but hopefully it's making sense especially since I'm not putting in any of the gameplay.

**_Mid-Season Invitational_ **

“Octavia, look I can explain” Clarke said, trying to head off the angry rant that was coming but Octavia ignored her words and continued on with her angry yelling.

“Is this why we never beat Trikru? You were screwing their mid laner?’ Octavia was seriously angry. The source of the anger though was hurt, hurt that Clarke had basically betrayed the team, hurt that Clarke valued one girl above the friendships on the team.

“That was our first kiss dammit!” Clarke yelled to try and stop Octavia from going off on a full blown rant like she could do and had done on many occasions.

“What?” Octavia asked, temporarily thrown by the total honesty of Clarke’s statement.

“This was our first date, we’ve played solo queue together while we practice, she’s phenomenal and when we were about to play against each other on stage we took a break so we could prepare. As much as Pike’s a dick I’m not going to betray the team.” Clarke said.

“He is a total dick, when’s you’re contract expire?” Octavia asked, Lexa seemed to be forgotten for the moment.

“End of this year of professional play. So I’ll just keep my head down until then, make my decision later depending on a bunch of factors” Clarke said and looked back at Lexa. The look promised that maybe they could find a way to be together after the end of the season which was late in October.

“It’s only May, you don’t need to make any major decisions yet: Lexa said kindly.

“Yeah I know, thanks though Lexa.” Clarke said.

The three girls sat quietly for a moment, Octavia started to feel like a third wheel when she got a text message from Pike.

“Speaking of dicks, Pike is wanting to know what the hell is taking me so long to find you,: Octavia said scowling at the demanding and controlling nature of their coach.

“How do you play for a guy like him?” Lexa asked curious at how Clarke who was kind and funny and didn’t take shit from anyone could put up with someone so controlling and demanding.

“Contract was only for this year, and since this is a whole new organisation, a bunch of players from the lower leagues being put together, our priority was just get into the LCS and prove ourselves. Plus, everyone else is just so much nicer and he’s got a pretty good mind for the game and strategy.” Clarke said shrugging her shoulders.

“Yeah but we really should get back before he gets even madder” Octavia said with a pointed look over at Clarke.

“Yeah sorry Lexa guess we will do this again when we get back to LA?” Clarke said leaving with a swift peck on the lips for Lexa causing her to blush.

“Absolutely, see you when we get back” Lexa said.

“Best of luck at the Mid-Season Invitational, I expect you to learn a whole bunch of new stuff.”

“Thank you Clarke,” Lexa said giving, Clarke another kiss before finally allowing Octavia to take Clarke away to return to their team rooms.

…

A few weeks later Clarke was taking a break from her solo practice and had hooked the TV up to broadcast the Mid Season Invitational; a tournament that took the spring champions of the world regions and pitted them against each other in a string of days with multiple games a day for a week and then the top four teams would advance to the playoffs.

The last day of the round robin was getting very intense with Korea, China and Vietnam all having locked their place in the top three and Lexa’s Trikru needing to beat the wildcard region team from Australia to force a tie breaker with Europe for fourth place. Lexa had played exceptionally well all tournament but today she seemed to have stepped it up another level. Clarke watched as three players from the Rottens tried to close her in a trap and Lexa with a few quick abilities and sidesteps managed to walk away with three kills.

“Fuck me that’s hot” Clarke said to herself but jumped when she heard Octavia’s voice from right behind her. “Holy shit, how long have you been there O?” Clarke said trying to get her breathing back under control.

“I’ve been here for about ten minutes but you were so into this match I didn’t want to disturb you.” Octavia said turning her eyes back to the screen she hummed in thought. “You’re girl is really good.”

“Amazing, I’ve never seen her play this well before though, what brings you out here O?” Clarke said unable to hide the awe in her voice.

“I guess she’s lifted for the international. Pike said we need to be practicing, Raven’s pissed because she had to cut her stream short because you know she hasn’t had a good solo stream since the season ended” Octavia said.

“Fuck Pike, he can wait until either this game is over, or the tie breaker is over. Finn and Bellamy were practicing all morning next to me. We do need to have our own lives sometimes.” Clarke said angrily turning back to the game just in time to watch Lexa absolutely dominate in a team fight and lead her team to victory.

“Honestly, I agree with you, he’s so damn controlling but I guess it’s the price for getting the cheap coach. At least we have one year contracts, I think he does too, but his appointment is up to management and they are results driven.” Octavia said as she brought a can of soda over to the couch for Clarke as they settled in to see if Trikru could take North America to the final four at MSI by beating the European powerhouse Azgeda.

The game was a long one, it was getting close to the one hour mark when Clarke and Octavia heard heavy footsteps stomping up the hallway behind them; Pike was clearly angry. The girls sighed together as the door burst open.

“Practice was supposed to start an hour ago and I can’t believe all five of you have been slacking off.” Pike roared hating the very idea that his authority was being ignored.

“I was practicing all morning Pike and I’m taking a break to see how Trikru does at MSI” Clarke said without even taking her eyes off the screen.

“This is an incredibly lazy attitude” Pike started to say but was cut off.

“No it’s not, I am not only preventing burnout from too much game time but I am also looking at what mid laners all across the world are playing. I’m studying the game instead of playing too much.” Clarke said basically shutting him out of the conversation as she watched Lexa take the game in her hands and secure the victory for Trikru letting them qualify for the top four. “Great stuff Lex” Clarke said to herself but not quiet enough to prevent Pike from hearing it.

“Watch it Griffin, keep this up and you won’t make it to the end of your contract. As soon as this game is over we’re practicing as a full team” Pike said angrily as he stormed out of the room.

“I think he doesn’t like you” Octavia said as though there was any doubt.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed, well he can deal with it” Clarke said as she sent of a message to Lexa congratulating her on the games she had played so far and making it to the semi-finals.

…

Lexa returned to her hotel room and when she picked up her phone noticed she had some messages of support from family and friends back in the United States and a few very cute messages from Clarke which made her smile goofily until she felt a strong punch in the arm from Anya.

“I’m guessing in amongst all that support is a message from Clarke” Anya said and Lexa’s face changed to a look of surprise that Lexa quickly covered up.

“No clue what you’re talking about Anya,” Lexa said as she quickly turned her phone away right into Lincoln’s waiting hands. He unlocked the phone quickly and easily and brought up the messages from Clarke.

“Well it’s a pity you can’t read then Lexa because these messages are very complimentary and sickly sweet,” he paused for a second before winking at Lexa “she’s totally into you” he said with a deep chuckle.

“Oh gross Lexa and a girl” Anya said smiling and laughing. The good natured teasing of each other was part of what made them such a great team Lexa thought.

“Ok you lot what’s the commotion” a voice barked causing the three team members in the room to jump. That was the other reason that Trikru was as good as they were; Indra their coach.

Indra was a brilliant coach and judging from the conversations that Lexa and Clarke had had a much better one than Pike was. She was strict of course but she actually cared about more than just results from the players and she had a brilliant mind for the game. She was also just a great woman to be working with.

“Oh Lexa’s just got a girlfriend” Anya said, making Indra’s mouth twitch at the corners, almost a smile from the severe faced woman.

“Who?” Indra asked totally unreadable.

“Clarke Griffin; Skyprincess, mid laner of Arkadia” Lexa said after a moments silence “but we only had our first date _after_ the season ended and we always stopped talking and playing together for a week before our games. We never did anything that would have an impact on our teams or possible collusion” Lexa’s voice got more desperate as she spoke with Indra’s stony expression never changing.

Indra left Lexa sweating for nearly a full minute before she gave an actual smile. “I believe you Lexa, couldn’t resist making you sweat a little. I trust you will continue to see her and that it won’t have a negative impact on your playing.” Indra gave a hard glare around the room, across Niylah and Emori as they sat and watched, Lincoln and Anya still with Lexa’s phone and finally on Lexa herself. “Now next time somebody has a relationship let them tell me and not spring it out. Now take the rest of the day off you all earned it, we head off for Beijing tomorrow.” Indra said bidding them goodnight and leaving Lexa to the mercy of her teammates.

Lexa saw that her four teammates were all about to start firing questions at her but she just raised her hands and they all stopped. The gesture was a simple one that they used when they needed to get a point across or have a few moments silence.

“We have a flight tomorrow that you can be as annoying and nosy as you like on but tonight I am just going to my room, so I can enjoy the last few quiet hours between now and the knockout stage.” Lexa said as she turned and walked away leaving her friends stunned that they had fallen for such a simple trick.

Lexa knew she was going to pay for that on the flight tomorrow, well at least until she used her incredible talent for falling asleep on a plane. Smiling at the thought of getting extra sleep tomorrow she sent a quick message to Clarke, hopefully catching her awake.

Lexa: You awake pretty lady?

The message sent Lexa laid back on her bed and thought about everything that had transpired between the Spring Final and now; her first and second dates with Clarke, the flight out to Shanghai for the group stage of the Mid-Season Invitational where she got to play against some of the best teams in the world and now after a tiebreaker game to get into the knock out stage in Beijing and the total bonding experience that was this whole trip. She missed Clarke. Lexa jumped when her phone received the message from Clarke.

Clarke: Of course, I am when there’s a pretty lady on the other end of the phone.

Lexa smiled at the Clarke’s response and quickly typed out a message feeling so much better already with just a few typed words from her girlfriend. Was she her girlfriend? They hadn’t said anything about it and had only been on two dates.

Lexa: You sweet talker, how’s the states?

Clarke: Same as always, practice and streaming. I think Pike knows AND he’s being a dick about it.

Lexa: So what are you going to do?

Clarke: About Pike? Nothing, he can fuck off. I mean he’s going to be even more of a dick about it but whatever I’ll figure something out for next year.

Lexa: Are you sure though? I don’t want you to get in trouble with your coach just for a couple of dates.

Clarke: I hope it’s going to be more than just a few dates.

Lexa: For you? I’d date you hundreds of times.

Clarke: That’s so sweet of you. Now I’d hate to be an overstepping girlfriend but don’t you need sleep? It’s gotta be getting seriously late over there.

The words on her phone screen brought a rush of joy to Lexa, so Clarke felt like they were girlfriends as well. The news about Pike wasn’t good but Lexa couldn’t do anything from all the way in China, and she still had matches to play on Saturday in Beijing. There was a loud knocking on the door that made Lexa jump.

“Lights out lovebird” Anya yelled through the door. Lexa sighed and then yawned surprising herself with how tired she was.

Lexa: So my beautiful girlfriend I must leave you for the night, plus have a flight tomorrow. Will let you know when I land.

“Clarke: Goodnight beautiful.

Clarke’s last text was finished with several kissing and heart eyes emojis. Lexa felt herself blush at just how adorable and surprisingly sappy her new girlfriend was.  Lexa leant back and fell asleep quickly with a smile on her face and warm feelings in her heart.

…

Lexa leaned back into her seat and looked out the window at the clouds below and heard a chime signalling that the seatbelt sign had just gone off and was quickly treated to Anya thumping down in the seat next to her with Lincoln and Niylah leaning over the back with matching smiles on their faces. Looking away from the window Lexa’s eyes met Onatri’s as she stared over the back of her seat. Letting out a sigh Lexa prepared herself for a merciless teasing she had no chance of escaping.

“So you and Skyprincess?”

“What did she do to break down your walls?”

“What are you going to do?”

“When’s the next date?”

“You two been sneaking behind our backs long?”

“You fucked yet?” Emori said causing all the other questions to stop and all the members of the team to turn to look at Emori.

“What? No! God Emori is that all you care about? We’ve only been on two dates and Pike just found out. I don’t know if we’ll even be able to have a third” Lea said sadly.

“Pike knows?” Indra said low and fierce. The two coaches had been against each other for the entire time they had known each other; they were just incredibly different people basically polar-opposites. Indra taught strength from within, strength from each other and as a result the six of them had become very tight.

Pike was all anger and power, he demanded respect and if it wasn’t given he took it. While he produced strong teams as a coach they were never stable for long periods. The only reason Arkadia was as stable as they were was because they had known each other before Pike.

“Yeah Clarke’s pissed about it, but she says she can last the rest of her contract.” Lexa said looking across the aisle at her coach, silently asking her if there was anything she can do.\

“That still leaves Pike until the end of October to do something stupid. It won’t be nearly that long. Don’t worry Lexa.” Indra said. Those last three words were loaded with promise, a certainty that if Lexa was putting her heart on the line Indra would do everything she could to protect it.

Surprisingly with the sheer certainty that Indra said her final statement the teasing seemed to quiet down. Lexa looked at her teammates, her friends, her family and they were all looking at Indra like she had just revealed a deep secret. The strength of her promise told them all just how much Indra loved them. They were in complete awe.

Lexa smiled and felt safe and so cared for as she turned back towards the window, falling asleep within minutes with her feelings of contentment.

…

_A week later at the semi-finals in Beijing_

The Chinese crowd was going absolutely ballistic as the casters introduced the members of the Chinese home team. The crowds at these international events were something else, the thousands of people crammed into this arena were making the stage shake with their sheer volume. The Chinese casters were enthusiastic and the English speaking casters were also playing in the ear pieces of Lexa and her team so they could understand the ceremony and they were so hyped up as well.

“Now we introduce the North American representatives: TRIKRU!” The casters shouted and even though they were against the Chinese team who were such fan favourites the cheers that Lexa and her team received were insane.

The casters went down the line introducing each player with the camera hovering over each player as they were introduced. Lexa knew that Clarke would be watching and felt a little giddy when after her player name was shouted she winked and blew a kiss at the camera. The crowd went crazier if that was even possible. Lexa hoped that her girlfriend like her special little shoutout.

As the players took their seats they disconnected their earpieces translating the casters and shut themselves into their team headsets. The crowd was so loud that they could still pick up some of the cheers. It was truly a unique experience.

“First things first I am incredibly proud of all five of you. Each of you has grown so much over this split and no matter what happens today you have acquitted yourselves admirably. Saying that though, we have millions of fans watching back home in the states and Lexa has a pretty girl to impress so let’s give them the best freaking show we can.” Indra said, her hyping speech was short but full of passion, showing each of them how much they were loved and even giving their star player a little extra motivation.

“Allright Trikru let’s give it everything we got” Lexa said putting on her team leading voice as they went into champion select for the first game of the series.

…

_Arkadia’s gaming house United States_

Clarke and the rest of her Arkadia team mates were all settled on the couches surrounding the massive TV  that was broadcasting the Semi Final that Trikru was playing in. Pike had refused to join them in the room but he had allowed them a few hours off to watch the semi final. As the members of Trikru were introduced Clarke waited excitedly to see Lexa, they had messaged each other just a short while ago and Lexa had admitted that she was nervous but Clarke had eased her nerves and seeing her blowing her a kiss from the other side of the world made Clarke’s heart skip several beats.

“Well isn’t that just the cutest shit? Clarke your girlfriend is so damn sweet I’m going to need a dentist appointment” Octavia laughed and then laughed even harder when she saw just how red Clarke was going.

“Yeah I’m lucky, hopefully I can stay lucky until October and Pike doesn’t do anything too stupid.” Clarke said, her voice getting flatter as she went through the sentence.

“Hey Pike’s results orientated he can’t be that much of a dick.” Raven said.

Clarke’s worries were slightly soothed but she couldn’t quite shake the feeling that Pike’s current silence and willingness to let them have a day off meant that he was up to something.

The sheer volume of the caster screaming Heda brought Clarke’s attention back to the game and watched as Lexa using superb skill managed to pick up a triple kill. The time at the international event seemed to have made Lexa even better than she already was. The thought of Lexa being ranked as one of the best players in the world made Clarke beam with pride.

Lexa played exceptionally well and lead her team to victory in the first game. It was a best of five so with at least two more games to play they looked to be in for a great afternoon of gameplay.

The break in between the games let Clarke get up to grab some refreshments and she saw Pike sitting at one of the pcs in the practice room playing games on his own. Clarke couldn’t care what he did with their day off so she left him alone and went back to the lounge to join her friends and teammates.

Tossing the drinks she had brought in she sat back down and sent a quick message to Lexa telling her how amazing her playing had been in that first game. She settled down onto the couch and waited and watched as the next game started.

The hours wore by with the Chinese team managing to take the second game in a nail-biting showdown. The third game was a long drawn out affair with China narrowly coming out on top. Game four was just an absolute slugfest with almost constant fighting and even though Lexa was playing absolutely out of her mind she wasn’t enough to lead her team to a victory. Despite the 3-1 loss Trikru had done the North American region proud and Clarke was so proud of Lexa for putting on such a wonderful performance. Clarke sent another message saying how proud she was and hoped she had enjoyed herself, but Clarke was looking forward to seeing her girlfriend again.

…

_The flight home from China 2 days later_

“So are you excited to see your girlfriend? It’s been what, two weeks?” Anya asked as Lexa tried in vain to snuggle down into her chair beneath a blanket for some desperately needed sleep. They had stayed to watch the end of the tournament, with China beating out Korea in a five game final. There was absolutely nothing to be ashamed of and not a single member of Trikru felt that way. Lexa was exhausted from playing so well at the tournament and staying up so late to message Clarke.

“Totally, I mean we’ve been on two dates then I had a two-week trip away. I miss her.” Lexa admitted turning to face Anya and seeing the rest of her team looking on with interest. Of course, they would all be this nosy. Lexa hadn’t even kissed a girl for years and now suddenly, she was in a relationship with her biggest rival.

“Ok who the fuck are you and what have you done with Lexa?” Anya asked suddenly, her face turned up in disgust.

“What?” Lexa asked.

“Well you were the hard faced bitch of the team and now you are the mushiest sap I have ever seen” Lincoln said helpfully. “We need to meet Clarke, she seems to be good for you; personally and gameplaywise.”

“She really is wonderful.” Lexa said with a soft smile on her face. Then she pulled out her phone and showed her the messages that Clarke had sent on the day of the final saying just how proud of her she was.

“Oh she is disgustingly sweet, I’m going to be sick” Emori said “no that’s not you two Lexa I’m actually gonn-” Emori stopped talking and reached for a barf bag. Niylah was there rubbing her back as she hurled into the bag.

Concern for Emori ended the conversation between the teammates and Lexa used the opportunity to curl up and get the sleep she needed so badly allowing the flight to pass by in mere moments.

The airport in Los Angeles was busy as expected but even through the massive crowds at arrivals and customs Lexa could see Clarke. She was beautiful, even more now that she hadn’t seen her for two weeks. Once she was clear of the restricted areas Lexa started walking quickly then rran the last few steps to throw around Clarke and kissed her hard on the lips. The world almost stopped spinning and Lexa felt like she fit perfectly, arms around Clarke and kissing her.

They kissed for a few minutes then they were interrupted but a disapproving sound. They broke apart to see Pike staring at them harshly.

“Griffin, don’t be out too late, don’t reveal our new strategies if you insist of spending time with Trikru.” Pike said disdain in his voice as he turned and walked away.

“Wow you’re not kidding, he is a total dick. Indra doesn’t like him either.” Lexa said frowning at the retreating figure of Pike.

“Can we please leave him out of this? I’m just so happy to have you back in the country” Clarke said kissing Lexa again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully you guys enjoyed that please let me know, this is one of the fics that I would love to get some feedback on. I know it's not everyone's cup of tea but hopefully it's nice enough. Kudos are lovely and comments make my day.


	3. Summer holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have a date. Pike is also an arsehole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So somehow this turned into a monster chapter that doesn't advance time much but it just happened this way. Just a warning Pike is a real arsehole and homophobic in this chapter so just a heads up.

_Summer Break_

It was a unique feeling being surrounded by an entire team that she played against. Joining them in the bus the plan was to head back to the Trikru gaming house and Lexa would take her out for a few hours. The two girls hadn’t seen each other in weeks and the first thing when Lexa got back into the country was a date, neither of them could be more excited. Clarke just had to survive the bus ride.

“So that was Pike? I think he’s worse than just a dick. That was blatantly hating the idea of us spending any time together at all. I wouldn’t be surprised if he did something awful to you because of this.” Anya said, she wasn’t too certain about Clarke and Pike’s situation but Lexa really liked Clarke and if she got in trouble with her coach because of a relationship Lexa would be hurting.

“Yeah well, it’s June now, Worlds finishes in October and that’s when my contract with Arkadia ends. If Pike does do something to make it unbearable at least I don’t have to put up with it all for long” Clarke said. She was trying to play it off like it didn’t matter but it was hurting her. She was just trying to play League her team was close, but her coach was making life so hard for her. Taking today off was not going to endear her to Pike anymore.

“So long as you’re sure Clarke, just don’t do anything stupid to give him a reason to make things worse” Lexa said as she slipped her fingers in between Clarkes and squeezed softly to keep her reassured.

“You mean like dating the superstar midlaner from Arkadia’s biggest rival and as soon as she gets back into the country I go and spend the whole day with her team?” Clarke asked with a bright smile.

“Yeah exactly that” Lexa said smiling as she kissed her girlfriend. Their kiss was kept brief by a series of gagging noises as Anya, Emori and Niylah all making faces of disgust and fake gagging noises. Lincoln was just smiling at seeing his captain happy.

“Children behave” Indra said with a stern glare from the front of the bus, once the gagging noises stopped her glare turned into a smile “Lexa no fraternising with the enemy.” The roar of laughter from the other members of the team made Lexa blush and try to bury her face in Clarke’s neck.

“It’s ok babe, I’d fraternise with you anywhere” Clarke said with a wink. The Trikru team groaned in unison but they quickly changed to sighs of relief as the bus pulled up next to their gaming house where they lived during competition season.

“You want a tour?” Lexa asked twisting her fingers together to show her slight nerves. This was showing Clarke where she lived and worked and played. This was a big deal for her.

“I would love to see your place Lex” Clarke said giving Lexa a quick peck to try and boost her confidence. Behind the computer screen Lexa was incredibly confident but here in person revealing so much to Clarke was scaring the hell out of her.

The tour through the common areas was short and easy; kitchen, television room, room with all their pcs for practice and then home gym were the main areas. Lexa took Clarke upstairs to the hoots of the rest of her team, she flipped them off behind Clarke’s back as they climbed and came into the hallway. This hallway was long and had a bend in it to other parts of the house. Along the hall were framed photographs of the entire Trikru team, they had known each other for years bonding before the game and discovering that they worked well as a team. Turning the corner, the pictures changed from friendly bonding to various League of Legends tournaments. Clarke found herself drawn to one where the team was wearing various green shirts that didn’t match in any way apart from the colour. Lexa noticed the picture that had caught Clarke’s attention.

“That was our first tournament as a team. It was a tournament between the high schools in our district. We managed to win and from there we started moving up the ranks. That was three years ago now.” Lexa said looking at it with fondness.

“You five have been a team for three years and together even longer? You guys are amazing, makes me almost jealous” Clarke said.

“How long has your team been together?” Lexa asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

“It would be a year now, we became the five man group we are now just before the Summer Challenger series last year. Pike came in over the off season and well things haven’t been as comfortable since.” Clarke said, trying and failing to keep the bitter note out of her voice.

“Ok Clarke the amount of talking about the dick Pike you’d think you were dating him and not me” Lexa said trying to make a joke out of it.

“Yeah I’m sorry, can you forgive me?”

“Depends on what you think of my room” Lexa said as she pulled Clarke towards a door with a picture that seemed to be a combination of a tree and candle but she paused when she touched the handle. “This is kind of a big deal for me, this is my only personal space, please don’t hate it” Lexa said quietly. Clarke eased her fears with a swift peck on her nose.

“I know what you mean, you don’t have anything else that’s distinctly yours and this is letting somebody in” Clarke said kindly as she stroked her hand at the small of Lexa’s back in a reassuring manner.

Lexa took a deep breath as she opened the door. Clarke smiled as Lexa’s room was revealed to her.

The double bed was close to the back wall with a very neatly organised desk with a spare computer on it. Above it was a collection of candles that all seemed to be a variety of scents; lavender, sandalwood, pine tree and a sweet peach one. There was a nice collection of book forming a broad ranged library, Clarke even noticed a few titles of young lesbian fiction that she herself had read when she was discovering her own sexuality. The bedspread showed a huge tower like a candle growing up above a beautiful forest. The walls had more photos of the Trikru team and posters of the famous actress duo Elyza Lex and Alicia Clark.

“This room is great. I love the posters on the wall, totally had the hots for Alicia for a long time” Clarke said kissing Lexa sweetly and smiling broadly.

“Yeah I had a major crush on Elyza Lex, but I found a better blonde” Lexa said. The two girls kissed, it was such a great feeling, being together for the day, not hiding and not having to worry about the competition in the LCS for a few hours. “You want to watch a movie?” Lexa asked.

“Do you have the new Elycia movie? What was it called?”

“The Bitanic? Yeah it’s such a good movie.” Lexa said grabbing the DVD from her collection. Clarke settled down to get comfortable on the bed while Lexa set up the movie. Lexa turned to see Clarke comfortable with arms open, so she smiled and dashed over to fit herself comfortably in her girlfriend’s arms. The two girls let themselves relax into each other allowing them a sense of peace.

…

The remaining members of Arkadia were enjoying their last day of rest and relaxation before the training before the Summer Split took a major increase in priority. Clarke was spending the day with her girlfriend and Pike wasn’t too happy about it. Octavia got an email on her phone and she pulled it out to see that it was the release of the match schedule for the Summer Split. The first match of the split was going to be between Trikru and Arkadia; the two finalists would be first off to start off with a seriously hyped match.

Moments after Octavia read the email Pike stormed into the room and started shouting.

“Breaks over. Training starts now”

“What about Clarke?” Octavia asked. Their coach had grudgingly given Clarke permission to spend the night with Lexa but now he was suddenly expecting her to be home for training?

“Griffin is off fraternising with the enemy, she needs to sort out her priorities or face the consequences.” Pike said, hate and anger flowing through his voice. Octavia wasn’t entirely sure who Pike was most mad at. “Training room. Five minutes” he said storming out.

A glance across at Raven told her that Pike’s anger wasn’t only visible to her. It wasn’t going to be an easy situation to navigate, and Clarke needed to be warned that Pike was on the warpath.

“I’ll tell Clarke, give her the heads up, if Pike’s this pissed now it’s only going to get worse” Octavia said.

“Yeah when she gets back tomorrow I’ve got some ideas I want to run by her” Raven said as she got up to follow Pike while Octavia sent a text to Clarke telling them that Pike was being a fascist ass.

…

The characters in the movie had just shared their first kiss when Clarke got a text message interrupting the moment, she pulled it up and looked at it and frowned. Lexa immediately noticed the change in Clarke’s mood and paused the movie.

“What’s it say?” Lexa asked gently as she ran her hands along the outside of Clarkes arms, and felt her shake.

“Pike’s got the team all back to training, Octavia said he’s being a fascist ass. I think he’s trying to exclude me, punish me for being here with you” Clarke said as she squeezed her phone hard enough to make her knuckles go white. She was looking anywhere but Lexa struggling with her options; stay here with Lexa while her team was stuck with Pike or go back to the training house and try and do some damage control.

“You want to go back don’t you?” Lexa asked knowing that Clarke felt responsible for leaving her friends with Pike after she made him angry. Clarke knew that Lexa would be hurt even if she understood.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, you have to help your team, they’re your people” Lexa said, a small sad smile on her face.

“I will try to find the time to see you as soon as I can” Clarke said planting a quick chaste kiss on Lexa’s lips, any more and she knew she would have trouble leaving. She couldn’t look at the pain she was leaving Lexa with.

At the bottom of the stairs she saw Indra alone; the rest of Trikru was surprisingly absent. The stoic and scary coach spoke stopping Clarke in her tracks.

“Pike has always been excessive and controlling. Why are you going back now?” Indra asked.

“I need to stop him taking out his anger at me on the rest of my team” Clarke said, she hated that her day with Lexa was being taken from her, but she couldn’t leave her friends and teammates to suffer alone.

“That is one of the few reasons I would accept. I haven’t seen Lexa as happy as she is with you in a long time.” Indra dug into her pocket and pulled out a card with her details on it. “If you think that you can’t reach your full potential on Arkadia, or Pike makes it unbearable contact us. You could do great things here.” Indra said and with a curt nod let Clarke leave the house.

The taxi ride back to Arkadia’s gaming house gave Clarke time to think, it wasn’t all positive though. She had made a decision for her own team, but she had hurt her girlfriend. Lexa had seemed ok about it, but Clarke knew it hurt her. Clarke pulled out her phone and dialled Lexa’s number.

“Hey Clarke,” Lexa’s voice wasn’t as bright and happy as it usually was on the phone. “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. You deserved a great day and I left just a couple of hours in.” Clarke felt, she truly did feel awful.

“I know, Indra told me she spoke to you on your way out. She told me your answers means that she won’t hate you for today. I don’t hate what you did today either, just please don’t do it again any time soon.” Lexa said, her voice pleading and Clarke realised that she had touched on something deep by making her choice.

“Yes my love, not again” Clarke said, her words almost like a promise. Loving a person on a rival team was incredibly difficult. Clarke was surprised when she realised that she had just thought that she was in love with Lexa. The surprise was quickly pushed aside by the sound of Lexa’s voice talking again.

“-sweet, you can still hear me Clarke?” Lexa said and Clarke realised that Lexa had been talking while she was lost in her own thoughts.

“Huh? Yeah I can still hear you, just got lost in my thoughts for a minute there.” Clarke said slightly embarrassed. She looked around and saw that the taxi was pulling up to Arkadia’s gaming house. “Hang on just got home, give me a second to pay.” Clarke paid the driver and hopped out of the taxi “So what did you say Lex?”

“I was just asking if you realised that you called me love and that name made you sound so sweet” Lexa said with a slight giggle.

“Oh well, umm yeah I guess you just bring out the sweetness in me.” Clarke said blushing even as she opened the door and walked into the house full of Pike’s rage. Clarke walked down towards the practice room and before she even got halfway she could hear angry shouts. “I’m not even halfway to the practice room and I can hear Pike. Maybe this was a bad idea” Clarke admitted.

“Hey, you are not allowed to leave me alone on our date day and then chicken out of seeing your coach because he’s angry,” Lexa’s voice was stern but underneath it there was a worry. She was worried about Clarke having to deal with an angry Pike.

“Yes love,” Clarke said and then she turned into the practice room and saw that Pike was sitting in her chair, playing a match with the other four team members. At the sound of her voice Pike turned to face Clarke.

“Griffin how, nice of you to take some time away from your traitorous activities to join us for your actual duties. Shame that there is currently no spot for you to join us” Pike said, his voice angry and venomous.

“You gave me the day off and then decided to make it a training day” Clarke said back, almost forgetting that she was still on the phone with Lexa “Allright Lex, I’ll talk to you tonight, have fun love” Clarke said as she hung up the phone to focus all her attention on her angry coach.

“Give me your phone Griffin” Pike said reaching his hand out. Clarke was pissed but she handed it over, her whole reason for returning was to try and diffuse this whole situation. “Now fuck off upstairs and don’t come back down until dinner” Pike dismissed her and turned back to the game he was playing trying to get the team ready for the opening match of the season against Trikru; without Clarke.

Now with no phone and not able to join her team Clarke stomped upstairs to her bedroom. At least she had a computer up there to play and get some practice. Slamming the door behind her Clarke’s eyes fell on the desk that was empty. Her computer was gone and so was her way to contact Lexa or anybody. In the silence of her room Clarke just screamed in rage, frustration and at her own feelings of impotence.

…

Three days after Clarke left in the middle of their date Lexa and Trikru was having a practice game against one of the other teams in the LCS. The total silence from Clarke was hurting her immensely and all Lexa had to possibly explain why was how Pike had treated her when she got back to Arkadia’s house.

As the game ended in a defeat, Lexa hadn’t been playing well the last few days. Her worries about Clark was impacting her ability to focus. Her team was worried about just how lost and sad Lexa was, this wasn’t the enforced silence before they competed against each other, this was something else.

As they returned to the main screen of the game Lexa received a chat message from Anya and then one from Clarke. She opened Clarke’s one, scared that it was ending the relationship, she couldn’t take that pain right now.

 **Clarke** : Hey I’m so so sorry that I haven’t messaged you recently, Pike took my phone and my computer from my room. Plus any time we have been training he has been watching me so closely that I couldn’t even get a message away. I don’t want to hurt you love.

 **Lexa:** I won’t lie that these last few days have sucked. I was really worried, sad and kind of hurt. I heard a bit of Pike’s rant at you. So is this you breaking rules to talk to me?

 **Clarke:** Yeah it is. I needed you to know that I was basically grounded and had all my technology taken away from me. Fuck Pike’s coming back, sorry love.

As happy as Lexa was that Clarke wasn’t ignoring her she was hurt and angry Clarke’s coach was basically turning it into a form of punishment and torture. Lexa couldn’t keep her face from falling at the torment Clarke was currently receiving.

As Lexa turned her chair to stand up from the desk she saw Anya looking at her with sadness and anger written all over her face. She had read the chat conversation with Clarke as well, and once their eyes met Anya’s face changed to a mischievous expression.

“Total technology isolation unless she is in training, that’s harsh. It’s almost like he is punishing both of you in this relationship. You want to do something about it don’t you?” Anya asked.

“Absolutely. I just don’t know what I can do.” Lexa admitted sadly.

“Lucky for you I do.” Anya said a grin spreading across her face as she spun to face Indra “We need to borrow the car for two hours.”

Indra didn’t say anything just stood staring at Lexa and Anya and raised one eyebrow. At the pair. “Did you want the rest of the team to join you two?”

“Well we only need us two but I’m sure we can find a use for the others” Anya said with a grin.

Indra stood staring for a long moment before finally nodding “three hours and I’m coming with you. Pike has gone too far.”

The six members of the Trikru team bundled into the van with Indra at the wheel. “So Anya what’s this brilliant plan of yours?”

“We go to the mall, we need to get a new phone for Clarke, and then we sneak it in to give it to her so Pike doesn’t know she has it. Clarke doesn’t deserve to be treated so badly for loving our Lexa, and Pike can shove his homophobic tendencies up his fucking arse” Anya said, her voice getting more vicious.

“We haven’t said we love each other yet” Lexa said her cheeks going bright pink.

“Doesn’t matter if you haven’t said it yet, it was written all over your faces. You’ll catch up but we have to get around Pike’s blockade first.” Anya said.

Lexa was surprised that the stern Anya was showing so many emotions and going to such lengths to make Lexa feel better. “Thanks Anya” she said quietly.

The shopping trip went well with Lexa and Anya grabbing a new phone for Clarke to be able to talk to Lexa if she could keep it hidden and a few of Lexa’s favourite scented candles that kept her calm.

The van pulled up a few doors down from Arkadia Gaming House and the three people got out. They had discussed the plan on the way over, Indra would walk up to the front door and speak to Pike about whatever she had come here for, Lexa and Anya were going to the backyard to try and get Clarke’s attention somehow.

The backyard was cramped. The patio by the back door and the pool took up most of the space. The small patch of grass ran along the back of the house. Lexa and Anya reached the edge of the glass door when Indra knocked. Keeping low they saw Pike walking heavily to the front door. Lexa was about to move as he threw the front door open and slammed it in Indra’s face and turned around.

Indra wouldn’t take being dismissed by Pike so easily so she knocked on the door heavily and Pike turned and wrenched it open to start yelling at her. Taking the moment Lexa and Anya ran past the back door and looked up at the windows on the second floor. Two of them had lights on.

“Give me a boost?” Lexa asked as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder. Anya crouched down and linked her hands together and nodded to Lexa. With Anya’s help Lexa was able to reach the windowsill with her hands and knocked on the window. Lexa kept her balance and tried to put as much weight on her hands to make it easier for Anya while she waited for whoever was inside to open the damn window. The person who came to the window was Octavia, the girl who had interrupted them a few weeks ago. Seeing the familiar face Lexa let out a sigh of relief.

“Lexa, can you hurry the fuck up?” Anya panted as Octavia stared at Lexa in shock. It wasn’t every day you found a rival player standing at your second story window. Octavia pulled herself together and opened the window and took in the full scene and gave a small laugh.

“You are totally Lextra but I am so glad you are here,” Octavia said as she grabbed Lexa’s arms and helped to pull her inside. “Clarke has been through hell these past few days, Pike’s an arsehole, sexist and homophobic. Don’t worry Raven and I came up with a plan. She’ll be safe soon.” Octavia threw her arms around Lexa, the effort that this girl was going through for Clarke instantly cemented her as a friend and worthy girl for Clarke.

“Well she sent me a message that Pike had taken all of his anger out on her and took all her technology away. I brought her a new phone so we could keep in touch, if Pike doesn’t know about it he can’t take it from her.” Lexa said, then she realised that she was just waiting around in Octavia’s room while Indra was obviously stalling Pike and Clarke wasn’t far away.

“I can see you’re impatient, come on Clarke’s room isn’t far. Let’s go see your girl” Octavia said leading the way out of the room and down the hallway. Lexa couldn’t help but compare the hallway here at Arkadia House to the one at Trikru House. While the hallways at her house were lined with photos of the team, their various victories and even just the six of them enjoying each other’s company. The halls here were mostly stark white walls with the Arkadia team logo everywhere. It seemed so impersonal.

“I know, the hallways are ugly. Most of our time is either downstairs or in our rooms but Clarke mentioned just how loving and personalised your hallways are. I think part of your success is the environment at your house and your team. Pike wasn’t our first choice of coach.” Octavia said as she stopped in front of one of the identical doors and knocked. “I am so happy you are doing this for her, she misses you so much.”

“I miss her too,” Lexa admitted as the door opened to reveal Clarke with puffy red eyes, shirt, shorts and barefoot, even though she seemed like she was a mess Lexa couldn’t think of a more beautiful sight.

“What?” Clarke said grumpy that she had been disturbed when crying but her expression totally changed when she saw Lexa. Her eyes went from dark damp pools to shining sapphires as she threw herself at Lexa crashing their lips together. Lexa felt Clarke’s soft lips moving against hers with fire and passion and felt the kiss all over her body. Forgetting everything except who was kissing her Lexa deepened the kiss sliding her tongue into Clarke’s mouth and was met with a delicious moan but forced to stop when she felt Octavia push the two girls apart.

“Octavia” Clarke said while Leax just growled at the interruption. Then the two happy girls realised that they were still standing in the hallway and blushed.

“I am so happy you two get to see each other but get into your room Clarke, don’t want Pike finding her here. “Octavia said pointedly, then she smiled “you two have fun.”

“Fuck, she’s right, after you love” Clarke said as she gestured for Lexa to enter her room, their current situation didn’t allow any hesitancy from Lexa. Clarke’s room showed all the signs of somebody going stir crazy. The pillow had two large wet patches on it as she had been interrupted mid cry, there were clothes, books and drawings strewn across the floor as though Clarke had been trying to distract herself but was unable to succeed. Lexa’s examination of Clarke’s room was cut short by Clarke turning her around and joining their lips together with the same intensity as before.

The kiss just got more heated, Clarke’s hands sliding under Lexa’s shirt and making her shiver at the touch on her base skin, Lexa sucked at Clarke’s lower lip drawing another moan from the blonde causing her to rake her nails along her back. The sensation made Lexa pull Clarke flush against her and she move her hand to her ass and slide her though between Clarkes legs.

“Fuck, Lexa” Clarke said in brief moments between kisses as she started to grind her warm centre on Lexa’s leg. Lexa’s phone started going off causing Lexa to growl in frustration but it was bound to be important. Pulling herself away from Clarke with great difficulty she pulled the phone and answered with venom.

“What?”

“Indra’s done, Pike is heading upstairs I hope like fuck you are almost done” Anya’s voice was fast and worried and Lexa realised that she hadn’t even don what she came here for.

“Pike’s coming and I haven’t done what I came here for” Lexa said starting to panic.

“Under the bed, phone off I’ll get rid of him as quick as I can” Clarke said as she gave a quick peck to Lexa’s lips and then moved the blanket up so Lexa could slide underneath th bed and be hidden.

Lexa only just managed to get covered before she heard the slamming of Pike’s fist on the door and heard the man shouting for access. Waiting as Clarke made sure she was hidden before she opened the door Lexa decied to use her phone to record the conversation. If Pike was like this and making Clarke cry he needed to be exposed.

“Griffin, why the fuck do I have the head coach of Trikru banging on my door and lecturing me about how coaches have a responsibility to look after the health of their players and that their health includes their mental health?” Pike yelled as he started to pace through the room.

“It might be because she is a better person than you are? Not that its hard” Clarke spat back at her coach. Lexa had to give it to her, she wasn’t just standing by and taking abuse.

“Did you tell your immoral partner about it? Are they spying on us? You can never trust a girl that sleeps with other girls.”

Lexa had to stifle a gasp at the blatant homophobia being spouted in Clarke’s face.

“Yeah and what grown adult locks someone under their care in their room with no technology and submits them to emotional abuse?” Clarke was now standing and shouting back.

“You have been spending time being a treasonous lesbian, you need to be punished.”

“First of all, I never shared a single part of our strategy with Lexa before we played, second of all you don’t have the right to punish me for my sexuality and relationships. Lastly, I’m bisexual, fuck you can’t even get your bigotry right. Now get out” Clarke said. There was something far worse than anger in her voice, it was dangerous, it was lethal even Lexa who Clarke was always kind, happy and bright too was scared.

“This isn’t over Griffin” Pike said as he stormed out slamming the door so hard a picture frame fell off the wall.

“You couldn’t win if it was a water hitting contest and you were in the fucking ocean” Clarke yelled.

Lexa crawled out from under the bed and looked at Clarke. Clarke saw Lexa and her anger just broke and she just fell apart into tears. Lexa just held her arms out and Clarke threw herself into them and cried on her shoulder. Lexa stopped the recording and sent it to Clarke’s new phone so she could use it as evidence. She also sent a message to Anya and Indra saying she was safe and that she would make her own way home and they should move away so it didn’t look like they were still waiting for someone.

It took a while but once Clarke had cried herself out Lexa pulled her face up and held it, using her thumbs to wipe away her tears.

“Clarke, I had no idea it was this bad, I’m sorry. I have a few presents for you though that should hopefully make things a bit easier” Lexa said as she stroked Clarkes face with such tenderness and kindness that it was almost unbelievable that they were just seconds from ripping each other’s clothes of before they were interrupted.

“You did?” Aww you’re too good to me Lexa, even though you’ve brought out a side of Pike that makes life hell. You’re going to be worth it.” Clarke said, her voice cracking slightly from crying and screaming and more crying.

“Well I think you’re going to love these” Lexa said reaching into the bag she had brought and bring out the presents she had brought. “Well I got you some chocolate because who doesn’t love chocolate? Some scented candles that help me relax and a brand new phone that Pike doesn’t know about so we can keep in contact.” Seeing the phone Clarke’s eyes shone and she threw herself onto Lexa peppering her face with kisses.

“I love you I love you I love you” Clarke said as she attacked Lexa with kisses.

“I love you too Clarke, plus I have one more present for you.”

“Ooh what is it?” Clarke asked acting like a little kid in her excitement.

“I recorded that whole argument, we can use it to get Pike fired and make this house a safe place for everyone. I sent you a copy and since it’s your phone you can pretend you had it hidden and recorded it.” Lexa said kissing Clarke softly. They pulled apart and Clarke looked sadly at Lexa.

“You need to get out of here don’t you?” she asked.

“Yeah, but since you have a phone again we can talk to each other, and organise to finish what we started before Pike interrupted us” Lexa said with a wink and a wistful look.

“Absolutely.” Clarke said as she ran her hands along Lexa’s arms then realised something. “How did you even get in here anyway?”

“Octavia’s window” Lexa answered simply “help me get out of here unseen?”

“Two conditions though” Clarke said her smile returned from her crying and fighting.

“What are they?”

“Text me when you get home and tell me you love me again” Clarke said.

“I love you so much, I’ll text you on the ride home if you want” Lexa said as the pair started to sneak back down the hallway to Octavia’s room.

They reached Octavia’s room and were let inside quickly. Octavia looked at them, Clarke was looking happy even though Lexa was leaving and she had just had a massive fight with Pike. Lexa was truly something special for Clarke. They waved goodbye as Lexa jumped down to the ground from the window, she turned to look up at them and blew a kiss to Clarke.

“I love you so much Clarke, see you soon” Lexa said as she started to leave the yard.

“I love you too Lexa, so much” Clarke said with the softest smile on her face that had Octavia making gagging noises despite the massive smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I turned what was originally a 3 shot into a chapter story. Well at this point anyway thanks for dropping by hope you enjoy it let me know what you think.


	4. Summer Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa take on the Summer split. Team Arkadia has some turmoil and Clarke has to get through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! posting this on day five of the group stage of worlds and it was one incredible day of games. Anyway since it's League of Legends World championships at the moment so i've been super inspired to write this and finish it off since this fic is one with a concrete plan. Anyway hope you and enjoy it.

**_Summer Split_ **

Three days before the start of the Summer Split Clarke had been invited in to LCS headquarters to finish settling the matter of Pike and his homophobic comments and actions. Sitting behind his massive desk was the Head of League Operations; Thelonius Jaha.

“So I am to understand that your coach Charles Pike decided to remove any and all of your technology and even your practice time with the team because you were pursuing a relationship with Lexa Woods, also known as Heda?” Jaha said as he read documents stacked in front of him.

“Yes Mr Jaha” Clarke said keeping her voice even as she boiled and seethed inside. How much clearer could she have been? They had the recording of Pike’s tirade at Clarke, her team mates had also provided evidence. Why was this still even a case? Why was Pike not thrown out already? They had only three days left until they started playing on stage once again and all this turmoil was ruining their practice time.

“You reported this weeks ago, with this recording as evidence and the other members of your team have provided testimony.” Jaha spoke slowly and Clarke could get the distinct feeling that he was building up to something she wouldn’t like.

“Yes and the constant dragging of me and my teammates in to headquarters is really disrupting our practice rime. We have a game in three days” Clarke said, slightly less calm than she intended.

“Hmm? I wouldn’t worry about that, you’re suspended for the first four games of the split for the unlawful recording of your coach, don’t worry we have already contacted a replacement player for your team. We will also need to have you to come in and be cross examined by Pike’s defence team.” Jaha’s voice gave no sign of pleasure at the judgement but Clarke was absolutely furious.

“So basically my coach has been judgemental, homophobic and attempting to undermine my career and I am the one that gets suspended? Is this a joke?” Clarke asked almost ready to explode into a furious rant but that would only make things worse.

“It is the official policy. You have lodged a formal complaint, Pike has lodged a counter complaint he will be suspended until the end of the investigation.”

“Well that’s something at least; so, who are the replacements?” Clarke asked seething.

“You’re replacement midlaner is a high ranked challenger player: Harper McIntyre in game name Harpsong, and the coach is Monty Green.” Jaha said as he tossed two sheaths of paperwork across the desk. “Deliver these to the rest of your team, Monty and Harper will be arriving in a few hours. Dismissed Griffin” Jaha said waving Clarke away.

Clarke managed to make it out of the office and into a waiting room nearby, it was empty since the split hadn’t started and no teams would be using them. The room allowed her the peace and privacy to let out her fury in a brutal throat rending scream. She tossed a chair aside and was about to scream again when the door opened, and Indra walked in.

“Miss Griffin, what is the meaning of this?” Indra asked as she entered looking impeccably well dressed in a suit.

“Well, I umm…I’m suspended.” Clarke struggled to say, and at Indra’s quirked eyebrow realised that she was doing a terrible job at explaining herself. “Pike’s actions made me and Lexa record him and he said some pretty homophobic shit. Unfortunately I got a four match suspension because of in Jaha’s words ‘illegal recording of my coach’ and now Pike and I need to basically have a hearing to determine who is in the wrong.” Clarke said not even bothering to attempt to reign in her emotions at her situation.

“That is most definitely a difficult situation. On one hand you have yourself being horribly treated by your coach, a man who was supposed to bring out the best in your team and on the other you have you, desperate to have your career be on the right track.” Indra said her voice even. She looked Clarke up and down and gave a small smile. “That’s what I like to see Clarke, someone who won’t take shit from even their superiors. I have someone you can contact to help with your trouble with Pike.” Indra handed Clarke a card with a name and number on it.

“Gustustus Pine, contract lawyer? Why would you do this for me?” Clarke asked in disbelief.

“You make Lexa happy, happier than she has been for years and you have brought out the best in her gameplay. I was going to ask if you wanted to join Trikru once the season was over. I am just letting my intentions be known now” Indra said with a smile.

“What if after this is over I’m permanently banned form playing League professionally?” Clarke asked, voicing the fear that had been plaguing her for weeks.

“That’s what Gustus will help you avoid, talk to you soon Clarke.” Indra said shaking Clarke’s hand and leaving her to do whatever she was at League Headquarters for that day.

…

Lexa stared at Emori in absolute shock “You’re retiring at the end of the year? Why?”

“My test results came back for my hand, the amount of playing I do to compete at this level is putting a serious strain on my fingers and advancing the brittle bone condition. I spoke to Niylah and Indra about it and they agreed that if Clarke is willing to change her position the spot will be held open for her. We all know that you play better with Clarke, I’ve seen you two in solo queue, you make an awesome team and Pike is treating her like garbage.” Emori said as though she was working her way down a list.

“You guys would do that? Or are you doing that?” Lexa asked incredulously. At a nod from Emori Lexa leapt towards the smaller girl, feet completely leaving the ground. Emori stumbled under Lexa’s weight.

“Nice how much you care, fuck you’re heavy though Lexa” Emori said unceremoniously dropping her excited teammate.

 “Shit right, sorry Em. You guys would really wait on finding someone new on the off-chance Clarke would accept a role change and a spot on this team?” Lexa asked uncertain as to whether she should hope for something likely impossible.

“Well we haven’t asked her yet, we are saving that for after the hearing with Jaha. Indra spoke to her today, set her up with Gustus to make sure her suspension is only temporary.” Emori said and her eyes widened as she realised Lexa had been streaming all day and hadn’t been told the latest developments.

“Suspension? Only temporary? Emori what the hell is going on?” Lexa’s questions came quicker as her mind whirled with all the possibilities sending her spiralling into a panic as she put together the worst case scenario.

“She was suspended for the first four matches of the split due to Jaha not having the spine to deal with Pike on the spot despite the immense evidence against him. The lack of proper authority allowed Pike enough time to lodge a counter complaint and now Clarke has to defend herself against Pike’s efforts to worm his way out of punishment.” Indra said, her voice sounding even but for those who knew her well enough they could hear the slight inflections and clipped words that said that she was totally furious. “Spineless fool letting homophobia run rampant.”

“So if she’s suspended who’s playing mid-lane on Saturday?” Emori asked realising the implications.

“Some challenger player, Harpsong I think is the official announcement/” Indra said looking to Lexa because with the amount of time she practiced in solo queue there was a chance she knew the name.

“I know the name, plenty of talent in early to mid game but they have a slight tendency to overextend in the late game. They are good but nowhere near as good as Clarke” Lexa said, and just the mention of Clarke brought back her worries. “I need to get back to practicing, if Harpsong is my lane opponent on Saturday I need to work on a few things.” Lexa said as she headed off towards the practice room.

Indra looked about to say something when Emori spoke up.

“I think she needs a distraction right now; I’ll go with her and make sure she doesn’t overdo it Indra.”

“Thanks, Emori, look after yourself too.”

…

_Saturday afternoon LCS studio_

Clarke was sitting backstage in the coach’s room bouncing her knee as she watched Arkadia and Trikru setting up for the first game of the split. She had spoken to Monty and Harper over the past three days and while they seemed nice enough three days wasn’t enough to build synergy with a team. Watching as the teams went through picks and bans she saw that Monty had left a weakness in the team composition.

“Monty you left a weakness, late game we can’t start fights properly, apart from that its not bad for your first on stage draft” Clarke said as Monty walked in and sat next to her. Before the game started she had sent one text off to Lexa that said the game would be over in 34 minutes. The last few days had been stressful, and Lexa’s messages had been few and far between. They were both distracted; Clarke with her suspension and upcoming hearing and Lexa had needed to focus on preparing for a new opponent. Clarke missed her.

“You’re right Clarke, how did I miss something so obvious?” Monty said looking at the screen as the game progressed, things had started well enough but a few minutes in things started to go wrong.

“First time on the stage, limited time for each pick. It’s not bad for your first time on stage and I’m sure the others helped as best they could. Trikru are the best team in the league at this point, we’ll get the next time.” Clarke said. Monty was a nice guy, but she really didn’t want to be here watching instead of playing like she was desperate to do.

“COME ON OCTAVIA! Make the damn play!” Clarke yelled at the screen, seeing Octavia hesitate. With Clarke missing they were missing more than just a star player; they were missing the leader they needed in game to get the most out of the team.

The game lasted 37 minutes and it was torture for Clarke to be sitting there on the sidelines unable to play or help her team. She missed Lexa now more than ever and so was surprised when she received a text message not long after the game ended from Lexa.

 **Lexa:** 37 minutes sorry to disappoint, missed you out there today.

 **Clarke:** Honestly being in the back room fucking sucks, you played well as always sexy ;)

 **Lexa:** So when does the hearing bullshit start?

 **Clarke:**  Tuesday. This whole thing sucks.

 **Lexa:** Ok, trust Gustus. He’s good at what he does and remember I love you no matter what happens.

 **Clarke:** Thanks Lexa, I love you too, talk to you soon?

 **Lexa:** Sure thing.

With Lexa’s reassurance Clarke slipped her phone away and headed off to her meeting with Gustus.

_Tuesday afternoon Clarke’s hearing_

The discussion had been going on for a few hours with Pike getting angrier and angrier as Gustus shut down every one of his points. It was coming to the final statements and Jaha along with the council requested Clarke to make her statement first.

“In the folder I have provided transcripts of all my phone messages between Lexa and I, if you look at the dates and match history we never played with each other in the week leading up to a match between Trikru and Arkadia. The conversations on our dates were never focused around League. In addition, I have provided recordings and a list of my reduced practice time due to Pike’s actions. I would also like to make the complaint that this is a far more complicated situation than it needed to be; primarily because of my gender and the gender of my romantic partner. The actions made by Pike are clearly homophobic and are a clear abuse of his power. The team would be better off without him as a coach; that is all I ask to be allowed to play but without him as a coach. Do not let homophobia seep into your organisation. Thank you for your time.” Clarke said gave a small, stiff bow and returned to her seat and set about maintaining a calm cool exterior as Pike would be bound to say some utterly disgusting things.

“Members of the Council I am here today because a player has made illegal recordings of me in my own Gaming House. Not only has she pursued a relationship with a woman it is a woman on another team. Who knows what information she has spread about me and our team strategies” Pike’s rant was cut off when one of the council members stood up and brandished the file thick with Clarke’s evidence and then raised Pike’s single sheet.

“I’m pretty sure anyone with any sort of reading comprehension understands it all. I personally don’t understand why this was even necessary.” The Council Member that Clarke remembered had introduced herself as Becca; the only female on the panel glared directly at Jaha, as if daring him to say something.

“Pike’s claim came in before a proper decision had been reached on Clarke’s matters” Jaha said and both women in the room knew it was weak.

“But you had no qualms about suspending Clarke immediately. We both know what this is really about. I’m lifting Clarke’s suspension, firing Pike and opening a formal investigation into both of you.” Becca said, voice stern and hard. “Clarke, Gustus you may leave. I’m sorry for this whole ordeal; we can discuss compensation at a later date, for now let us formally handle this situation and good luck in your next game.”

“Thank you” Clarke said, stood and was quickly joined by Gustus as she left the room. With the sound of the door closing behind her she let out a huge sigh of relief. She hadn’t told anyone; not her team, not her family, not even Lexa who she was talking to about everything just how terrified she had been of not being allowed to play again. Her moment of peace was ended by a huge warm hand on her shoulder.

“Clarke, might I suggest we take a walk downstairs, there are some people waiting there for you” Gustus said with his deep calming voice and walked with her to the people waiting for her.

When she entered the room and saw that the people waiting for her was every member of the Arkadia and Trikru teams Clarke felt an incredible sense of love. Her first move was directly into Lexa’s arms and she kissed her hard on the lips and then leant over her shoulder and released the pent-up stress and emotions in the form of tears.

“Clarke’s suspension has been immediately lifted, Pike has been permanently fired and he and Jaha are both under a formal investigation” Gustus said since Clarke was currently incapable of speech.

“Gustus thank you so much for everything you have done, thank you for saving Clarke’s career” Raven said looking at the big lawyer in admiration.

“Most of the work wasn’t me, it was the overwhelming evidence provided by Clarke and Lexa that did it. At least there was sensible people on the council. The investigation into Pike and Jaha could take a long time but you should all get back to your training; make the most of the talented people you are. Good luck.” Gustus said and left the teams to their happy reunion.

_…_

_A week later, Arkadia Gaming House_

“Not the greatest start to the split but you showed great skill and mental fortitude in your game on Sunday and came away with a great victory. For a team that has undergone such a turbulent start to the season with your Coach being fired and your captain being suspended. I hope that with the turbulence out of the way we can make a solid effort to make playoffs. I know that you all have the desire to make the World Championships in Europe this October, its very possible” Monty said in Tuesday’s group scrim session.

Harper was a part of the team on a permanent basis now even though Clarke was the preferred starter. It was a good opportunity for her to be in a solid team environment and given Clarke’s offer of joining Trikru at the end of the year looked set to become the starting mid-laner.

“This weekend coming, we are going to try and go back to basics, focus on a simple game plan and use our comfortable picks. It’s a good thing we are playing against some of the less skilled teams this weekend. Get the team back into the groove and show them all that we are one of the best teams in the LCS” Clarke said feeling back in a comfortable position. They had even organised that they were going to become practice partners with Trikru, the two teams had gotten a lot closer over the previous week with the nightmare that was Pike over with at long last.

“Yep so today I’ve got a few team compositions I want you to try, some nice simple strategies to get us back on our feet. Let’s go, Harper you’ll help out by watching with me for the first two then Clarke will swap out for a game.” Monty said making sure that both mid-laners would get some practice time.

“Sounds good to me let’s get this started.” Clarke said unable to hide her smile.

“What’s got you so happy Clarke? Is it Lexa?” Octavia asked as she nudged Clarke with her elbow.

“Just happy to be back playing with you guys” Clarke said although she was very happy to be playing against Lexa and well there was always time for a bit of flirting.

“And the fact that it’s in the same game as Lexa is irrelevant?” Raven said with her own cheeky grin.

“Allright I haven’t played against Lexa for ages now fuck off and focus on the game instead of me” Clarke said and they loaded up into the game.

The practice session went really well, they ended up playing for four hours with occasional changes in players positions to allow Clarke some time as a bottom laner to start her practice for her new position next year.

When she went to her bottom lane she got a message from Lexa.

 **Lexa:** Does this mean you’re joining Trikru next year? I don’t want to get my hopes up but why else would you change position.

 **Clarke:** Yeah I’m joining Trikru, I think it will be a better fit, I wont be accused of collusion, I’ll be closer to you and a new start will be welcome after the mess of this year.

 **Lexa:** I’m looking forward to it. Love you.

 **Clarke:** Love you too babe.

 **Octavia:** Oh for fucks sake you two stop being so lovey dovey and play the game.

…

_Late September Summer Split Finals San Francisco_

The crowd was going absolutely ballistic, the stadium was packed and super excited to see Trikru the team who hadn’t lost a game all split and Arkadia who had lost a few games early and finished 3rd after the regular season and fought their way through the finals to reach this point.

This was Lexa’s third time on a stage this size and her second sharing it with Clarke. Well as close to sharing as they could while still on opposite teams. The past week had been difficult with the final coming up and their rule of no talking to each other for the week leading up to it.

“Introducing Arkadia. We have Spacewalker, Skaisword, Skyprincess, Harpsong, MechaRaven and Brotherguard.” Kane the caster yelled through the microphone to be heard over the mad screams of the crowd. Lexa’s eyes were drawn to Clarke in her new sky-blue uniform for the finals, she was utterly beautiful. Lexa’s eyes snapped back to the crowd when Kane started to introduce the Trikru team.

“…Grounder, Alteredcarbon, Natblida, Fleimkeipa and the Summer Split MVP Heda” Kane’s shouts hyped up the crowd but Lexa had decided that she was just going to stare back at them imperiously. The crowd loved it, they loved the little poses of each of the players and Lexa even heard them start to chant her player name.

Moving to her pc she caught Clarke’s eye and gave her a wink, smile and wave. Clarke blushed but returned the gesture blowing her a kiss as well. The interaction didn’t go unnoticed by the crowd who started to cheer louder with whistles, hoots and hollers thrown in.

“So I guess everyone knows that you two are the gayest little shits to each other know. How do you feel about that?” Anya asked.

“We are not!” Lexa said in indignation but then caught a glimpse of the big screen above and it was replaying the interactions she had just had with her girlfriend. “Ok maybe we are, but I’ve never been this happy.”

“I know, and I’m so happy you and her found each other. You both deserve happiness, and you each make each other way better players.” Anya said and both girls looked over at Clarke who now had her game face on. “She looks ready to play, I bet she’s going to give you the game of the season.”

“I’m counting on it” Lexa said switching her own game face on.

_Game 1: Gametime 33 minutes_

“Anya, Lincoln, come try and take out Clarke with me, she’s all alone. Might give us a chance to get back into this game” Lexa said as she lead two of her players to where Clarke was currently attacking a tower.

Clarke had been playing brilliant game and was really far ahead so Lexa was taking two extra players with her to get the shutdown and bonus gold.

“Let’s go” Anya said as she sent her character in to start the fight but Clarke was just too far ahead and having such a brilliant game she was able to kill all three of them and then join up with her team to end the game. The first loss of the Summer Split for Trikru and now they were down 1-0 in the best of five series.

“Clarke is playing exceptionally today, next game should be fun, why are you grinning so much Lexa?” Lincoln asked as the team left the stage to go to their room for the ten-minute break between games, to discuss the strategy for the next game.

“This is everything I dreamed of, playing against opponents that push me above and beyond what I thought were my limits. The international stage that we’ve already qualified for is going to be just as big if not bigger but there’s just something special about today. I’m just having so much fun.” Lexa said her smile reaching ear to ear.

“Not a lot will change for game two; Anya just focus on mid lane a bit more and Lexa will get counter pick. If Clarke is playing this well might as well try to stop her getting so far ahead.” Indra said. It was part of why Lexa loved her coaching style so much; she was simple and trusted her players but provided the external view they needed.

“Allright Lexa, let’s go show blondie just who is the better player today” Emori said as they received the signal to go back on stage for game two.

_Game two: Game time 23 minutes_

The early game plan to try and shut down Clarke had not paid off. She somehow managed to survive all the early attacks from Lexa and Anya and even the one where Lincoln joined in. It wasn’t that Lexa was going easy on her girlfriend either. Lexa was playing some of her most famous champions and Clarke was outplaying her today.

“She’s playing out of her mind, I am so proud of her today.” Lexa muttered, hoping that the teammates hadn’t heard her.

“Lexa, I love you but PLEASE stop being a gay puddle in game, your girlfriend is playing better than I have ever seen her play. We really need to sort this out before we they clean sweep us.” Anya was getting frustrated at how easily they were being outplayed, they had gone all season without a loss and now they were losing badly.

“I know, I know. I might need to pull out the secret weapon for the next game” Lexa said as her screen turned grey for the sixth time that game and the fourth at Clarke’s direct hand.

“You have a secret weapon? Why haven’t you pulled it out before?” Lincoln asked.

“It’s not guaranteed to work, it’s basing all of it on the fact that Clarke’s never seen me play this champion before. Do you think it’s worth a shot?” Lexa asked suddenly doubting everything.

“Won’t make it any worse Lexa, besides; there’s this stadium full of screaming fans and they want to see a proper show” Anya said, and Lexa could tell she was smiling and playing to Lexa’s ego. If she performed poorly in front of a stadium of fans she would be disappointed and feel like she had disappointed the people there to see her play. It was Anya’s way of using Lexa’s personality to give her a boost.

“You’re damn right, they game here to see the ten of us play five fantastic games and we are just sitting around getting our arses handed to us.” The fire in Lexa’s voice was fierce and even though they lost the second game shortly after Trikru were finally in this series. They were going to come back fierce and strong and give the crowd one hell of a show. And Lexa was going to lead them to it.

_Game Three: Game time 1 minute_

The minions hadn’t even spawned when Lexa used her surprise pick along with help from Lincoln and Emori to kill Clarke to start the game off. Two minutes later they returned to kill Clarke again. Lexa took her early lead and tried to take control of the game. Even with the early advantage she gained with how well Clarke was playing it was a tough game for Lexa to carry.

The game only got more and more intense with Lexa and Clarke playing exceptionally well, pushing each other to their limits. The excitement and intensity of the games were making the crowd louder, loud enough to hear the sheer noise.

With Lexa taking down Clarke in the Arkadia team base, Trikru was able to win the fight and take the third game of the series. Lexa exhaled with relief when the screen showed the word victory. Today they weren’t going to be taken down in a clean sweep but now that they knew what to expect Lexa would most likely not be able to pull off the same tricks next time.

_Trikru team room_

“That was a brilliant game Lexa, I could feel the crowd from back here, you promised a show and you delivered. All of you have stepped up and are playing the best you have all year. I have a few small changes for game 4 based on what I saw from that game. Just small changes trust your instincts and play like have all day; I know you can do it” Indra said, as her team snacked on energy bars and bananas.

Lexa felt good, she was still buzzing and tingling after the last game. The crowd was making huge amounts of noise, enough to hear the chants through the headsets and when they couldn’t they could feel the rumbling of the ground and air. This was just the North American final and with how well Arkadia and Trikru had done this year they were both guaranteed to make worlds, with the winner getting an easier group at worlds.

The alarm sounded for them to go back on stage and Lexa lead her team out to play game four. As soon as she emerged from the tunnel into the crowded arena the cheers exploded with thousands of people hyped and ready for game four, watching ten of the best players go at it once again. Lexa couldn’t keep up her unaffected façade anymore, she smiled and raised her arms to the crowd and was greeted with deafening shouts of “Heda.” They were here for a show and Lexa was hyped to give them her best in game four.

_Game four final moments_

“Come on, come on, hit the nexus, end the game.” Lexa kept her cool even though the situation was getting tense as her teammates died and watched the nexus hp chip lower and lower. With her last attack it exploded giving Trikru the victory. They had forced the series to game five and as she removed her headset Lexa looked to the crowd and saw the joy, passion and ultimate excitement on their faces.

Her gaze dropped down to catch Clarke’s eyes across the arena and even though she was on the back foot having lost the two latest games she was still smiling, blue eyes shining as she soaked in the moment as well. Lexa was temporarily stunned by just how beautiful Clarke looked even at the height of competition against each other, they were pushing each other above and beyond their normal limits and Lexa was loving every single second of it.

_Game 5 ending_

Lexa was exhausted, the fifth and final game had taken everything out of her and they had lost. It was close but they just got outplayed in the final moments. Leaning back in her chair Lexa couldn’t help but smile though. Arkadia had been through utter turmoil this split and pulled it all together for a fantastic playoffs run; she could only imagine the private celebrations she and Clarke would have at some point this week. The thought of hotel rooms in Europe were cut short when Lexa realised that the Arkadia players had arrived for the end of series handshake.

Lexa smiled at each of the Arkadia players and congratulated them one by one; last in line was Clarke who’s smile was the brightest that Lexa had ever seen.

“Congratulations Clarke” Lexa beathed out softly, and she was surprised that Clarke even heard her over the crowd and its incredible noise.

“Same to you Lexa” Clarke said then paused at something in Lexa’s face “what are you thinking about?”

“Celebrating with you later” Lexa said.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time babe” Clarke said smiling and then kissed her hard and deep. The crowd unbelievably went even crazier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'm trying to finish this before the end of the month so I can focus on nanowrimo properly once again this year (an og novel once again) this doesn't mean that my fics are going to stop, just going to not be or barely be worked on over November. Feel free to comment on any of them so I know which ones you are most excited for.  
> Let me know if you got a bit confused reading the final (i tried to make it not mention any specific champions because i didn't want to include too much LOL specific information, this is primarily a clexa fic and their lives around the esport.) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, see you before November


	5. Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world championship in Europe. Clarke and Lexa lead their teams to the best of their abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's 3am on the 1st of November (I didn't miss my goal of finishing this before the end of October by much). Fans of my other works I deeply apologise but this November I am focusing on my OG story and not working on my fics. I love you all and will see you all when i return to fics in December. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the story.

** Chapter 5: Worlds **

“ _The final between Arkadia and Trikru delivered even more than the hype suggested. Not only were we treated to five amazing games but in the congratulatory handshakes the players Heda and Skyprincess; Lexa Woods and Clarke Griffin shared a searing kiss. Now we have an exclusive interview with the two star mid-laners just before they leave for Europe to begin their World Championship campaigns.”_ Alie “Red dress” Beckerson the interviewer said as the camera panned across to the two girls she was talking about _._

“ _So girls, how do you actually end up in a relationship while playing on different teams? Different teams that are both at the top of the league and Worlds bound. Your story must be special”_ Alie’s questions weren’t wasting any time before starting on the relationship questions. Indra’s face hardened as she disapproved of Alie’s interview priorities. These two girls were going to go overseas and face the best players in the world and yet she wanted to know how they got together? Indra almost missed Lexa’s answer while she grumbled at the questions.

“ _We played against and with each other in solo queue a lot and we got to talking there. I don’t know how it exactly went from playing together to our first date at the end of the finals. Clarke deserves all the praise though, she went through a lot of crap with her coach and team turmoil and then she led her team to first seed at the world championships” Lexa’s eyes flared as if she was daring Alie to ask more questions on the wrong subject._

_“Well that’s clearly an answer designed to deflect from what the viewers really want to know; how the two greatest players in America are dating.” Alie said trying to get the interview back onto her terms which from the point of view of Lexa and Clarke was the wrong move to make._

“Oh that was the wrong thing to say girl, you have just opened a whole world of trouble for yourself” Indra said as she watched the faces of Clarke and Lexa swap from calm and smiling to serious and unimpressed.

_“Well that’s a question clearly designed to end this interview. When we were invited here it was apparently to discuss Trikru and Akadia making World’s in their first season and yet all you ask is about our relationship. With that question you have ended this interview” Lexa said voice harsh and stern. Lexa and Clarke stood and walked off the interview set._

Indra was smiling as the two girls joined her backstage faces showing their frustration at the direction the interview had taken.

“I am surprised you two lasted that long with her” Indra said.

“Ughh I thought I was past dealing with the relationship being the primary talking point, at least this time its not stopping me from playing” Clarke said and what had started as a great day hanging out with Lexa had in the span of ten minutes brought her mood down and exhausted her.

“I’m sorry dating me has come with so much extra problems, I love you though and if you just want to go home and cuddle that’s what we will do” Lexa said looking at Clarke with the softest expression.

“Please Lexa, take me home” Clarke said tiredly. Lexa looked at Indra who merely nodded and lead the way back to the car to take them back to Trikru’s Gaming House for a day and night of relaxation before leaving for Europe.

…

_Los Angeles international airport departures lounge_

“You went to China for the Mid-Season Invitational and now we are off to Europe for Worlds. Did you ever dream of being able to travel the world through a computer game?” Octavia asked dropping herself to the seat on the other side of Lexa who was snuggled against Clarke.

“Not really, well I did dream of qualifying for an international event, or even just being given the chance to play in front of a big crowd. Going to Europe for the World Championships with my girlfriend by my side is even more than I ever dreamed.” Lexa said and Clarke gave a warm happy sigh at Lexa’s words and contact.

“Where’s the first stop for us?” Octavia asked.

“Well the Group stage starts in three weeks in London; we are going over early to get settled and have a chance to enjoy the cities in between practices” Clarke said looking at the trip planner she had been given by Monty on their way to the airport. “It says we are going to stop at Prague for three days before we go to London and start training. Lex, what’s your team doing?” Clarke asked as she looked down at Lexa’s gorgeous face and brilliant green eyes and leant down for a kiss.

“I think our coaches have been talking a little behind our backs since our trip seems to be the exact same. So, Clarke would you care to accompany me on a date while in Prague?” Lexa said smiling as she leant up and kissed Clarke.

“I would be delighted” Clarke said before kissing Lexa again.

The sweet moment between the two was interrupted when Octavia started to make gagging noises.

“Can you two be disgustingly cute in private?” Octavia said, and Clarke and Lexa merely kissed deeper and harder in response

_…_

_London, United Kingdom World’s Group Stage_

Lexa leaned back and looked out the window of the bus that was taking her from the hotel to the arena where the games were being played. She caught sight of the shuttle bus carrying Team Arkadia and saw Clarke relaxing in her seat. They caught each other’s eye and Lexa waved and Clarke returned it by blowing a kiss across the gap between the vehicles. Any nerves that Lexa had been feeling instantly evaporated at her girlfriends’ actions.

The busses swept in to the stadium and everyone disembarked, Lexa followed the guides through the corridors to the backstage room for Trikru. There were four groups of four teams each playing a double round robin within their group. The next four days would have each group play each team in their group once with one day off. Next week they would play the other three teams on the same day. The top two teams from each group would advance to the bracket stage. Arkadia was playing in the fourth game of the day as a part of Group C and Trikru was playing in the fifth game as part of Group B.

They had arrived a couple of hours before the games, so they could sit and preapare and just soak up the general atmosphere of the World Championships. In one corner of the room they had the broadcast of the event playing and when the crowd erupted at the exciting plays Lexa could feel the faint rumble from the crowd. The whole stadium was going wild, even from her seat while she was preparing Lexa was loving the energy. The games were exciting and intense and when Lexa was feeling comfortable it was time for Clarke and Arkadia to take the stage for their match against a strong looking team from China. Lexa was happy to have the opportunity to watch Clarke play in front of such a massive crowd, she wanted nothing more than to be in that crowd screaming in support of her girlfriend, but she was sitting backstage waiting for her own match. Watching the game took her mind off her own nerves and worries, she got caught up in the atmosphere and intensity and she cheered loudly when Clarke carried her team to victory.

” Four minutes until you are needed on stage Trikru,” said one of the guides that was focused on making sure that the players got where they needed to be on time.

“Thank you, come on crew” Indra said, and Lexa quickly fell into step beside her as the team made its way to the tunnel that was designated as the player entrance. The team lined up in their order from top to support with Indra at the rear.

“And NOW! I give you the North American Second Seed: TRIKRU!” The host shouted into his microphone and they walked their way out onto the stage one by one striking their pose in the centre of the stage before moving to line up in front of the computers.

Lexa loved the feeling of walking out on stage with her now trademark stoic, unbreakable look on her face. Instead she was rushed with excitement and happier than ever excluding time with Clarke (that was always the brightest part of her day) and she had a fleeting moment of wistfully thinking of this time next year when Clarke would be beside her instead of just heading backstage after her victory.

The game was against one the tournament favourites; the number one team from Korea: Elgius. Despite the poor odds Lexa was looking forward to testing herself against one of the best players in the world.

The game was tough, Trikru fought hard but for every minor victory earned Elgius hit back with a bigger victory managing to take the game after thirty-two minutes. Lexa was disappointed that they lost but they had played hard and done well. The result gave them hope for the rest of the group stage. Clarke was waiting at Trikru’s room when they returned and even though she was sad and tired seeing Clarke made her smile.

“You played well babe, tomorrow is a new day and you will be awesome again tomorrow.” Clarke said holding Lexa close and giving her a soft kiss. “What do you say we say screw it and take the same bus back to the hotel” the glint in her eyes told Lexa that Clarke had a few ideas on how to cheer her up and Lexa was totally keen for a little Clarke touching. With a smile and nod they slunk aboard the same bus and went right to the back. The bus ride was so much better next to Clarke holding her, kissing her and trying to slide her hands under her shirt.

_World’s Group Stage day 2_

Lexa walked out onto the stage with her Heda face on and saw the vicious glare of the mid laner from the European team Azgeda Ontari; game name Nightqueen. She was known to be an unpleasant person, never crossing the line into toxic or abusive but still very unpleasant and since Mid-Season Invitational had seriously hated Lexa.

Ontari’s glare was met with Lexa’s impassive Heda stare and the crowd saw the stare down. There was going to be feeling in this game. Lexa played hard but Ontari had the counterpick and was able to win the one on one but Lexa’s team mates played better and allowed Trikru to win.

They went over to shake hands in the standard congratulatory manner and when Lexa reached Ontari the other girl snarled up at her “Oh look at you, you’re nothing without Blondie giving you all her advice and help. Pathetic.” Lexa looked down at Ontari and kept her face blank and impassive.

“Keep telling yourself that” Lexa said, tone harsh yet controlled. Lexa quickly moved along and shook hands with the rest of the Azgeda team and managed to keep herself calm until she was back in the ready room.

“Fucking Ontari is a bitch. Thinking Clarke is the reason I’m any decent.” Lexa was angry and allowed herself this one brief outburst. The rest of her team stood back and just let her release her anger and then calm herself.

“She’s just angry she lost Lexa, she knows that its between our two teams to get out of this group unless Elgius does something seriously bad the over their next four games. You beat her last time at Mid-Season Invitational as well.” Indra said face grim. “Let’s get back to the room, relax and get ready for tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan” Anya said pulling Lexa from her chair and the group all went back to their hotel.

_Group Stage day 3_

The final game for Trikru in the first round of the group stage was against the team from Brazil that had made it through the Wildcard tournament to qualify: Maunon and they were giving Trikru one impressive game.

Lexa made a mistake and it was punished by the opponents getting a skill on her character, she leaned back and took a deep breath to try and regain focus. Ontari’s words were still rattling around in her head and making it hard to focus. Lexa was too distracted and made two more mistakes with the last one costing them the game. With their defeat Trikru, Azgeda and Maunon were all tied at one win two losses with Elgius sitting currently undefeated.

Clarke’s group had their final games for the week tomorrow and in celebration they were going on a date to the London Eye. After her performance today, Lexa really needed a night with Clarke.

_Group stage day 4_

Lexa had spent the morning practicing solo, she was pissed that Ontari had gotten to her so easily and her performance afterwards had cost her team the game. She took out her frustrations on other players showing them just how good she was.

“Lexa!” came a shout from right beside her and Lexa jumped at the sudden break in concentration cause by Anya’s smirking face. “Easy there Heda, I just came to save those poor players online at the moment from your wrath and to tell you that Clarke’s playing next.”

“Thanks Anya” Lexa said as she turned back to quickly finish the game she was playing so she could relax watching Clarke play.

“Ontari really got to you didn’t she?” Anya’s concern was apparent but Lexa didn’t respond verbally. “You ok?”

“No, and to top it off I have no idea why its bothering me so damn much.” Lexa said angrily.

“She’s a sore loser, you were a great player before meeting Clarke and even better now, trust me and more importantly trust yourself. You can do this, show her just how good you are next week. You have dominated every game you played today that has to mean something.” Anya said, her eyes showing her sincerity.

“I guess, still want to get some Clarke time tonight though.” Lexa said watching Clarke and Arkadia walk onto the stage. Clarke had won her first two games here and was hoping to make it a third.

Clarke walked out onto the stage and was beaming brightly, she was happy and confident and totally in her element. Her on stage personality was the opposite of Lexa’s until she sat down behind the computer and then she was all business. Lexa hadn’t gotten a good long time to stare at her on stage in months and the blue and white jacket looked incredible on her. Soft laughter from Anya drew her eyes from the screen to glare at her friend.

“You are so very gay Lex, enjoy the match I need to get some food” Anya said as she left Lexa to drooling over Clarke and some quality League of Legends.

…

The sun was almost set when Clarke and Lexa reached the front of the line at the London Eye. They had been casually chatting and leaning into each other and once they entered their pod with a few other people they realised that some of them were fans of their teams.

“Skyprincess and Heda would it be ok if you signed our jackets?” a girl asked in an American accent. Lexa just looked momentarily dumbstruck at the thought of being asked for an autograph on the other side of the world while Clarke quickly jumped into happy mode and readily agreed.

“We would love to, almost nothing I love more than getting to sign some stuff for my fans, Lexa would love to as well” Clarke said smiling at Lexa and then the children. She pulled out a marker and signed both jackets of the little fans then passed it to Lexa to do the signing. Lexa had quickly gotten over the shock and joined in the happiness of the fans.

The four of them chatted while the wheel slowly turned. Lexa looked at Clarke when they neared the top and she saw Clarke nod as though she knew exactly what she was thinking.

“I’m sorry but we are actually on a date right now, would we be able to have a few minutes to just be us?” Lexa said and she saw the little girl’s eyes light up in amazement.

“Girls can date each other?” she asked and looked at the two girls with increased awe.

“They most certainly can, I love Clarke very much” Lexa said with the softest eyes looking at Clarke.

“She is such a softy, that I love very much too” Clarke said with a loved-up smile and the two young fans let Clarke and Lexa walk to the window arms around each other to just stare out at the beauty of London at night.

…

_Group stage week two day two_

Clarke strode across the stage beaming and smiling, today she was going to play at least three games on stage with a one victory almost being enough to get them into the bracket stage and two making it a certainty. While she walked across the stage she knew Lexa would be watching and when she saw the camera directly facing her she blew a kiss that she knew Lexa would be over the moon about.

Sitting down to play Clarke was totally in her element and in control of her team’s destiny today. There was a certain sense of calm as Clarke loaded up and realised that millions of people across the world were watching her play and cheering her on.

The day was brilliant for Arkadia they played fantastically managing to win every game and advance to the group stage in first place. As Arkadia left the stage for the final time that day Clarke gave a flourishing bow and, in her interview, afterwards mentioned just how proud she was of her team and all her friends that had helped make her the player she was today.

_Group stage week two day four_

Today was Lexa’s day of games and it was going to be intense, with three teams tied for 2nd place and none of them had been a match for the Elgius team so basically the three of them would be fighting for one spot assuming that Elgius got even a single victory today.

The first game was Trikru against Elgius and Elgius showed why they were the favourites to win the tournament because despite Trikru taking a strong early lead Elgius was able to mount an impressive comeback. Lexa was disappointed in the defeat, but it wasn’t the end. Trikru had hoped they would achieve a victory but knew that the real important matches would come afterwards.

Azgeda played Maunon in the second game of the day and Ontari was on the warpath playing fast and aggressive and leading her team to a victory. As Lexa saw the dominant display she knew she had to somehow get past the mental block that Ontari had put in her head.

Third game was Trikru against Maunon, if Trikru won here it would just be between Azgeda and Trikru for the last spot to get out of groups. This game Lexa was laser focused and played well with no mistakes and led her team to a victory.

Game four was Elgius and Azgeda with Azgeda getting completely stomped, putting Ontari into a foul mood.

Game five was Elgius and Maunon with Elgius winning it easily and finishing the group undefeated. The results of the day had worked out in such a way that the final game, between Azgeda and Trikru would decide who would advance to the bracket stage.

Lexa walked out onto the stage for her last game of the day and saw Ontari looking even more angry than usual. As they walked the teams passed close enough for Ontari to be her usual bitchy self, managing to speak to Lexa.

“Have fun losing, blondie isn’t going to get you through this game.” Ontari’s sneer was greasy and slimy.

“Too scared to play me without your headgames? Bring. It. On” Lexa said, voice harsher than ever and ready to put Ontari in her place.

“Not scared, just know I’m better.”

At those words Lexa passed out of earshot of Ontari but had received a message from Clarke just before the game wishing her luck and telling her how great she was. Lexa thought back on the message allowing a small smile to crack her Heda façade as she loaded up into the game with one intention; crush Ontari and get her team through to the Bracket Stage.

Lexa came out playing aggressive and hard, she pushed every limit she had trying to find any advantage over Ontari and was rewarding with kill after kill, objective after objective. Ontari’s attempt to psyche Lexa out had only pissed her off, and an angry but calm Lexa was an incredibly dangerous player.

The game was over in less than thirty minutes, Lexa had taken Onatri’s attempts to distract her and used it to focus herself and absolutely dominate the game securing Trikru’s advancement to the Bracket Stage. Looking at the effort it had taken to get through the Group Stage Lexa was incredibly proud of her team. She looked down the line of her teammates as they smiled and bowed to the crowd and saw that Emori was holding one of her hands and her smile wasn’t as bright as normal. She was obviously in all sorts of pain from her condition making the muscles in her hand weaker and cause pain after playing so much. Lexa knew that Emori would have a hard time continuing at this level and was kind of glad that she was putting her health first by quitting at the end of the tournament.

_Bracket Stage Round 1 Paris a week later_

Finishing the group in first place had its benefits for Arkadia giving them a theoretically easier opponent in the second seed from one of the other groups. They had unfortunately drawn Polaris; the favourite right behind Elgius to take the whole tournament. Polaris had had a slow start to the group stage but had managed to pull it together to make it out of the group.

The first round of the Bracket Stage was taking place in Paris with the later rounds travelling to Berlin. All the games would be best of five from now until the end of the tournament and everyone was excited for the finals. Clarke enjoyed the short trip to Paris with Lexa curled up by her side. Lexa wasn’t saying much about her upcoming series against the number one team from China: MMM. Clarke knew that it was more than just the stress of taking on a very skilled team, Emori’s hand was not improving and it was worrying her.

“You don’t think Emori can play for much longer this tournament, do you?” Clarke asked and with he look that Lexa gave her she knew that she was right. Lexa cared for her teammates incredibly deeply and it was hurting her that their ambitions could cause permanent damage to one of them.

“This is her last tournament, but if she does permanent damage to her hand because of me and my dreams what kind of leader and friend am I?”

“Take it easy this week and if you lose just know that this was as far your team was meant to go this year, next year we will go further. Together” Clarke said with a soft kiss to the top of Lexa’s head. It seemed to calm her down a bit and get her thinking forward to after the tournament.

“Yeah sounds like the best plan. Love you Clarke, if Trikru doesn’t get through this round and you do will we have time to go on a date in Paris?”

“I would MAKE time to go see Paris with you. Fuck I love you Lexa” Clarke said and kissed her girlfriend deeply trying to ignore the near dozen people making gagging noises which had basically become the sound effects for whenever Trikru and Arkadia teams spent time together and Clarke and Lexa inevitably showed just how soft gay puddles they were (although Clarke would always respond with an I’m bi, didn’t stop her being a gay puddle around Lexa).

_Trikru v MMM_

If Lexa had thought the crowds in London were incredible they paled in comparison to the energy that was being produced by the French crowd. They were going ballistic and Lexa could feel the vibrations of the stage from their noise. She looked out over the crowd with her Heda face on using it as a mask to not reveal the turmoil inside. She was nervous and worried for Emori and her hand. The week of reduced practice had done her well, but it was always going to be a worry. Taking her seat Lexa looked out and she saw multiple posters with the Trikru symbol and a few even had her name on them. The support for her and her team was really touching to Lexa.

Loading into the game even with her noise cancelling headphones Lexa could her and feel the noise of the crowd. She wanted to play her absolute best, give them a show worth coming to see.

The first game Trikru was on the blue side and despite Indra’s best efforts MMM got the counter pick and Lexa was in a bad matchup in the mid lane. With Lexa facing an opponent that was one of the best players in the world with a bad matchup it was going be really tough for Trikru to play their usual style. The game started poorly and even though they played well they just slowly lost the game unable to stop the slow, methodical victory achieved by MMM.

Game two was starting in a similar manner with the opposing midlaner getting a good matchup and out playing Lexa. There was a couple of close and tense moments but soon Lexa fell behind, and the team did as well. It was another methodical victory although it took longer than the previous one.  

The third game started very differently than the others, Trikru set a trap for MMM and with the early kills they were able to start fights that were in their favour. Lexa pushed them to play more aggressive, faster and harder. They couldn’t risk being drawn into the long slow game that favoured their opponents. With the constant pressure and advantages Trikru managed to secure a victory.

Game four MMM started with aggression and instead of their usual methodical style they played faster, they were showing their skills in both micro and macro gameplay and they just outperformed Trikru all over the map. Disappointed with the final result of the game, being defeated 3 games to 1 Lexa leant back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. Defeat hurt and being out of the tournament sucked but within a year her team had gone from the semi professional scene to top eight in the world.

…

“Despite the results of today I am so proud of every single one of you. Your effort this year has shown you all to be more than just great players but exceptional players and brilliant people. I’m sorry that your health is preventing you from joining us again next year, but I would love you to stick around and help. Next year we aim for the top spot with Clarke’s help” Indra’s speech was passionate and bursting with pride and love for them all.

“Who would have thought Indra could be such a sappy person” came a bright cheery voice from the back of the room and Lexa flicked her head around to see her beautiful girlfriend standing there with a Trikru jacket slung loosely across her shoulders and hands on her hips.

“Enjoy it while it lasts Clarke, this is a once a year moment.” Lexa said with a smile “Green suits you.”

“Yeah I just thought I’d show you something to try and cheer you up after today. I’m not officially a member of the Trikru team until next month but thought you should see me in the jacket and see the new name. I’m not much of a sky princess anymore. I’m Wanheda now.” Clarke said with her dazzling smile. She took off the jacket and handed it to Lexa “Keep it safe for me, I’ve got to go play my games soon.”

Lexa was looking at the jacket and saw the name Wanheda emblazoned on the back and tore her eyes from it when Clarke spoke again before she left the room.

“Don’t forget about that date beautiful.”

_Arkadia v Elgius_

Clarke was enjoying the atmosphere and the sheer intensity of the French crowd as she sat down to play against the toughest opponents she had ever faced. If these were to be her last games on Arkadia she was going to give her fans the best damn show she could.

The first game Arkadia came out swinging hard, they played fast and aggressive, Clarke was having one of the best games of her life and took control and was able to almost single-handed carry her team to victory.

Elgius after suffering their first defeat of the tournament made Clarke think of waking a sleeping dragon; a very bad idea for all involved. The second game was a brutal one-sided victory by Elgius. The sheer stomping, they received was almost enough to mentally defeat Arkadia for the rest of the series.

Game three was one sided as well, it looked like Arkadia was still rattled and unable to pull themselves together after game two. Clarke didn’t want it all to end like this, so she started to make calls and decisions that would prolong the game to give her some time to think of a way to make game four interesting.

Game four Arkadia came out with a new strategy and played fast and loose, seeing any half chance they leapt on it. They didn’t stop trying even when their attacks backfired. Elgius survived the early aggression and managed to pull back and take the game leaving them with a series victory 3 games to 1.

Clarke was disappointed in the loss but after the year she had had being one of the best eight teams in the world filled her with a sense of incredible pride. The fact that she had a date with Lexa in Paris was also something that made her smile.

…

_The Clexa date in Paris_

“So we both made it to the quarterfinals and are in the best eight teams in the world, are you still ok with your decision to leave Arkadia?’ Lexa asked as she walked along the River Seine hand in hand with Clarke.

“Of course, when the whole Pike thing happened Arkadia stopped feeling like a great place to be for me. I made my decision and besides Trikru needs a new player now with Emori retiring due to her injury” Clarke said looking at Lexa and being as sincere as possible in words and body language.

“You have to change roles though, be a bottom laner instead of a mid laner, are you sure?”

“Lexa it’s my second preference of role whenever I play solo plus I have months to get used to my new position and fit into your team. We both know we both play even better when we are in the same game. I would love to play by your side.” Clarke said as she kissed Lexa softly, she wanted this, had wanted this for a long time.

“Heda and Wanheda, 2019 World Champions, has a nice ring to it” Lexa said with a dreamy smile.

“I mean the rest of your team will be there” Clarke said.

“Yeah true, but still a girl can dream.”

“I never even dreamed you would be mine” Clarke said kissing Lexa hard.

“Well dreams come true, my dearest star. World champions next year?”

“Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops sorry the intention was never to have any of them become world champions in this story, their first year making it to the final 8 is really an incredible achievement. (Oh Elgius won the tournament if you were wondering but that wasn't really important to this story). The real world championships end on Saturday so kinda keen for that. Anyway as much as the subject might not interest some of you I'm just happy to finally have finished this. Hope those of you who do read it enjoyed it, kudos make my day comments make my week all the love everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> So hope you enjoyed that, parts 2 and 3 will come over the next little bit. I just needed to get this out today, any feedback would be immensely appreciated.


End file.
